Bohaterowie 60 Wojen
by kuracyja
Summary: Opowiadanie pisane od ponad dekady. Skład (dla lepszego wyszukiwania): Tabaluga, Króla Maciuś Pierwszy, Sknerusa McKwacz, Phileas Fogg, Fineasz i Ferb, My Little Pony, i Jej Wysokość Zosia. Wszystko dozowane. Ilość jest powodem bycia fica w kategorii X-overów ogólnych. Zawiera też wojny i troszkę przygody. Objaśnienia wyłącznie na początku pierwszego rozdziału. R&R.
1. Oblężenie Rajskiej Doliny

**Informacja do czytelników**

Muszę wyjaśnić – za sprawą prereaderów – o co tu chodzi. Fic będzie traktował w większości o wojnach, w późniejszych tomach mamy też trochę przygodówki.  
Wszyscy główni bohaterowie są królami.  
Jest to najprawdopodobniej największy crossover jaki przeczytacie (i nie twierdzę, że najlepszy). Czemu? W ciągu 10 lat zgromadziłem w nim osiem fandomów. A są to seriale/książki/etc.: Tabaluga, Król Maciuś Pierwszy, Sknerus McKwacz, W 80 dni dookoła świata, Fineasz i Ferb, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Jej Wysokość Zosia, Żółwik Sammy i Spółka. Oczywiście, wszyscy ludzcy "młodzi" bohaterowie są starsi (17-18 lat).  
Jeżeli właśnie pomyśleliście "zajefajnie, znowu gniot, wszystkich rzuci od razu w jedno miejsce, nie poletzam, 2/10 za dobre chęci" – to popełniliście błąd. Minie dużo czasu, zanim oficjalnie w tekście pojawi się nazwa Equestria. Zanim pojawią się żółwie – minie w luj czasu.

Czas akcji płynie niezależnie od naszego rzeczywistego. Technika się za to przeplata.

Gdybyście się zdziwili, czemu są lata 2000, już wyjaśniam – do 1900 roku nie było znacznych organizmów państwowych (cos było, nie wiadomo co – brakuje dokumentów), w tym roku organizuje się pierwsza nacja i zaczyna się liczenie czasu.

Posłużę się tutaj mapą sprzed roku-dwóch: 3e34/f/2014/222/f/1/bohaterowie_60_wojen_heroes_of_60_wars_fic_map_by_  
(wtedy błędnie przetłumaczyłem nazwy niektórych miast, za co wybitnie przepraszam)  
Duża wyspa pośrodku to Centralny Kontynent (Czemu? Wszystko inne to wyspy). Mieści dwa kraje – Republikę Ursusa (monarchia – 7 lat przed wydarzeniami doszło do małej wojny domowej, a obecna struktura władzy jest poniekąd skutkiem) i Królestwo Maciusine. Centrum wszystkich wydarzeń. Na zachód od CK jest Rajska Dolina z Lodolandią, trochę dalej Król. Zachodu. Na północ od CK – Kaczogród, Anglia (tu muszę coś wyjaśnić – w akcie III będzie o tym powiedziane, że jest królowa, później niestety tego nie sprecyzowałem czy monarchia wróciła, czy nie) i Rep. Danville (monarchia – podobnie jak w Ursusie). Na wschód od CK – Lwia Skała, Equestria (Canterlot) i Cesarstwo Wschodu (Kluczowe). Zastanawiałem się, gdzie wrzucić Czarlandię (mapa jest sprzed dodania krainy do serii) – niech to pozostanie tajemnicą do odpowiedniego aktu. W trakcie akcji pojawi się wiele smaczków, nawiązań, będą wrzucane elementy z innych filmów, etc. - uważne czytanie jest tutaj obowiązkiem, inaczej możecie wielu rzeczy po prostu nie zrozumieć.

Czytanie pojedynczych rozdziałów bez przeczytania poprzednich zakończy się niezrozumieniem fica.

Miłego czytania, i kultowo - R&R.

 **Rozdział I - Oblężenie Rajskiej Doliny**

Kolejny czwartkowy dzień szarówki i ewentualnego deszczu w Ursusie trwał już godzin 17 i pół. Podczas godzin szczytu do domów ciągnęły setki mieszkańców zdążających z biur czy fabryk. Od kilku dni jednak czuło się wszędzie napięcie – w zakładach, na kolei czy w środkach komunikacji miejskiej. Nie było to typu „Czy się nie spóźnię?", „Czy za tymi światłami nadal jest korek?", „Czemu musi być tylu bałwanów na drogach?" etc.  
To była mocna niepewność i strach o jutro. Coś, czego w Republice Ursusa nie czuło się od dawien dawna.  
Jeżeli weźmiemy pod uwagę fakt, że co jedenasty budynek był uszkodzony bądź zniszczony, a w odległości 50 km od miasta stały wrogie wojska, czekające na skinienie palcem swego wodza, to był strach uzasadniony.  
Zapewne powiecie „Przecież są dowódcy, władze cywilne, oni powinni dbać o bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców!". Otóż z władz cywilnych istniała tylko – zawieszona na czas wojny – rada miejska, a dowództwo armii w 40% było w niewoli.  
Sytuację pogłębiał jeden ponury fakt - Republika nie miała głowy państwa.  
Poprzednia królowa zginęła podczas heroicznych walk o miasto z rąk głównodowodzącego wojskami atakującymi. Pałac królewski – z czasów, gdy stolica kraju znajdowała się w Oceanowie, na zachód od Ursusa – został w większości zniszczony.  
Co więc należy robić, gdy nie ma króla bądź królowej?  
W stolicy Republiki w takim wypadku jak najszybciej zbierali się posłowie. Jednak nie byli to posłowie na sejm, czy do senatu, bądź dyplomatyczni. Posłowie (i posłanki, lecz te były rzadkością) w Republice Ursusa byli najwyższymi dowódcami armii po władcy oraz zarządzali prowincjami1. Nie wystarczyło więc tylko zrobić coś dla kraju - i bach! - masz stanowisko posła. Na to miejsce marzeń trzeba było zasłużyć w armii, a jeżeli miało się szczęście (i głowę na karku), to błyskawicznie można było zostać pierwszą osobą – po władcy – w armii. Do tego dochodziło jeszcze zasłużenie się dla kraju.  
Posłowie wybierali jedną osobę spośród siebie na króla. Przebieg głosowania, jak i „kampania wyborcza" były ściśle tajne dla ich uczestników. Uczyniono tak, aby uniknąć malwersacji, korupcji i ustawiania wyników. Decyzja każdego posła musiała być jak najbardziej świadoma i odpowiedzialna – nie było dla niego w chwili oddania głosu pewne, czy dożyje bądź dotrwa do ponownej elekcji.  
W końcówce elekcji roku 2007 wyraźnych pretendentów-faworytów do tronu było trzech. Pierwszy z nich, poseł Ostrowski, miał 57 lat. Urodził się w Portowie – mieście na pn. od Ursusa, jego prowincją był Kormoranów, na zach. od Brzegu.  
Drugim faworytem był poseł Woźniak, lat 55, urodzony w Michałkowicach k. Granicy2, zarządzał prowincją Polkowice.  
Trzecim kandydatem, prowadzącym w sondażach (które były wynikami głosowań), był poseł Oczko, lat 40, urodzony w Stolicy3, zarządzał Oceanowem i jego okolicami.  
Właśnie o siedemnastej trzydzieści zarządzono kolejne głosowanie. Posłowie powracający na salę obrad – którą była odpowiednio przygotowana4 sala prób chóru w Teatrze Republikańskim (sala w pałacu była zniszczona) – byli już tym tygodniowym obowiązkiem wyboru zmęczeni. Codziennie dyskusja – głosowanie – przerwa – dyskusja – głosowanie – przerwa – dyskusja – głosowanie – dyskusja – przerwa... i tak wkoło Macieju od 7 do 23.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający kontynuację obrad poselskich. Wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach, drzwi zamknięto na klucz.  
-Witam Panie posłanki i Panów posłów po przerwie, powracamy do porządku obrad... – zaczął przewodniczący Zgromadzenia Poselskiego.  
-Panie Przewodniczący – odezwał się poseł Chrzanowski – zgłaszam wniosek o zezwolenie na wygłoszenie 5 minutowego przemówienia dla posła Kazimierza Oczki.  
Wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani. Część z nich skierowała swój wzrok na wspomnianego posła, który sam był tym pomysłem zdziwiony.  
-Udzielam zezwolenia. Na mównicę zapraszam zarządzającego prowincją Oceanowo posła Kazimierza Oczkę.  
Pośród ogólnej ciszy z rzędu trzeciego – licząc od dołu – wstał wywołany człowiek. Kazimierz miał 185 cm wzrostu, miał czarne włosy, ubrany był – jak zwykle – w skromny garnitur i błyszczące, choć nie nowe, buty.  
Postać ta była wręcz legendą. Mimo tego, że pochodził ze Stolicy – co wielokrotnie mu wytykano – w ciągu kilkudziesięciu lat zrobił zaskakującą karierę w wojsku, zaczynając od zwykłego szeregowca, na pośle kończąc. Wielokrotnie sprawdzał się jako wyśmienity dowódca wojsk, często powierzano mu nie tylko misje dyplomatyczne, lecz też i tajne operacje wojskowe.  
Wielu dowódców na świecie drżało na sam dźwięk zdania „Idą wojska posła Oczko". Gdzie bowiem się pojawiał Kazimierz, tam z oddziałów przeciwnika mało kto był skłonny walczyć.  
-Szanowny Panie Przewodniczący, koleżanki i koledzy posłowie – zaczął Oczko po wejściu na mównicę – nie wiem, czemu kolega Chrzanowski wpadł na pomysł pięciominutowego przemówienia, ale co zostało już podarowane, nie wypada tego odrzucić. Siedzimy w tym budynku od tygodnia, chcąc wybrać następcę – bądź następczynię – królowej Katarzyny. Spośród naszej setki do tronu najbardziej pasuje trzech. Wiem, że jesteście zmęczeni całym tym procesem, że chcielibyście wrócić do prowincji, do rodzin, i to jak najszybciej. Jednak – jak wszyscy ślubowaliśmy przed poprzednimi władcami Republiki – przed dobrami osobistymi kładziemy dobro państwa. 50 kilometrów stąd stoi armia Maciusia i czeka tylko na naszą decyzję. Wszyscy mamy dosyć obecnej sytuacji. Zastanówcie się dobrze nad wyborem, ponieważ wiem, że nie chcecie tutaj szybko wrócić. Zastanówcie się, kto może dać Republice spokój na następne kilkadziesiąt lat. Dziękuję bardzo.  
Oklaski były żwawe – poseł Oczko streścił idealnie sytuację, w jakiej znajdował się kraj.

-Dziękuję za przemówienie, panie pośle. – rzekł przewodniczący. - Przechodzimy do kolejnego punktu porządku dziennego obrad Zgromadzenia Poselskiego zwołanych w celu wyłonienia następcy królowej Katarzyny IV. Głosowanie numer 6 ws. wyboru 37 władcy Republiki Ursusa. Panie i Panowie posłowie proszeni są o wpisanie w swoje panele do głosowania maksymalnie trzycyfrowego numeru posła, na którego Pani lub Pan poseł chce oddać głos, i zatwierdzenie go zielonym przyciskiem.  
Przez dziesięć sekund trwało głosowanie.  
-Dziękuję za oddanie głosów.  
Minęło 5 sekund, zanim system przetworzył wyniki głosowania.  
-Głosowało 100 posłów, głosów ważnych oddało stu. 63 kandydatów oddało głos na p. posła Kazimierza Oczko, 17 oddało głos na p. posła Andrzeja Ostrowskiego, 5 głosów oddanych zostało na p. posła Karola Woźniaka, pozostałe głosy nie wystarczyły do osiągnięcia przez pozostałych posłów progu informacji publicznej 5 głosów. Nowym królem Republiki Ursusa został Pan poseł Kazimierz Oczko.  
Na sali zapanowała euforia, wśród części zgromadzonych słychać było też szepty rozmów na temat tego, co się wydarzyło. Króla-elekta poproszono o przejście do sąsiadującej sali, gdzie czekał na niego strój elekcyjny. Drzwi do sali obrad otwarto.  
-Panie i Panowie posłowie! Proszę o pozostanie na swoich miejscach, za chwilę zostanie odśpiewany hymn Republiki Ursusa! - próbował przekrzyczeć gwar przewodniczący Zgromadzenia. Nic to nie dało, gdyż duża część posłów była już na korytarzu i schładzała swoje suche gardła wodą i sokami.

Po około 6 minutach Zgromadzenie powróciło na swoje miejsca, można więc było przystąpić do hymnu kraju. Z 99 gardeł wydobyła się pieśń skomponowana przed ośmiu laty w momencie przewrotu ursuskiego.

Od Oceanowa do Granicy  
I od Brzegu do Portowa  
Biegnie wieść, już nie hiobowa  
że kraj odbudowan jest!  
Republika, Republika  
to nasz największy cel  
i jej wolność, i jej wolność  
to wrogów najgorszy sen!  
Dziesiątki lat tak budowana  
Mozolnie, lecz z trudem, bez łask  
Gdy odszedł stary król,  
lud swe prawa przywrócił!  
Do Ursusa, do Ursusa  
tam Wolność narodziła się  
i gdy wszyscy stracą swą nadzieję  
my będziemy bronić jej!

Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, przedstawienie króla-elekta ludowi zostało odwołane, a koronacja została wyznaczona na następny dzień. Mimo wszystko w całym kraju zapanowała euforia – każdy znał nazwisko Kazimierza Oczki, który zasłynął z brawurowych działań podczas wielu wojen z czasów Państwa Centralnego, a także ze swojego efektywnego zarządzania prowincjami, których był zarządcą.  
Wszyscy mieszkańcy Republiki spodziewali się zmiany sytuacji, w jakiej znajdowało się państwo.  
Zresztą, nie tylko oni.

Wieści o wyborze posła Oczki na władcę nie ominęły także króla Maciusia I, który w tamtym momencie przebywał w obozie dowodzenia, 50 km od Ursusa.  
Do jego kwatery wbiegł ok. 20:30 posłaniec ze stacji nasłuchowej.  
-Wasza Wysokość! Republikanie mają nowego króla!  
-Tak? - spytał mały władca. - Któż to jest?  
-Wasza Królewska Mość nie spodziewa się nazwiska, jakie wybrano.  
-Gadajże żwawiej, nie mam na to całej nocy!  
-Królem został poseł Oczko.  
Maciuś zastygł nad swoim biurkiem. W tym momencie bowiem spełniły się jego największe obawy. Oczko był zdolny do przeprowadzenia manewrów wojskowych, których inni dowódcy nie byliby w stanie nawet rozpocząć. Głównie dzięki temu zawdzięczał swoją błyskotliwą karierę w wojsku, pomimo bycia obcokrajowcem.  
Do kwatery dowodzenia w międzyczasie dotarli głównodowodzący armią Wschodu.  
-Jaką armię mają pod Ursusem? - spytał Maciuś.  
-Udało im się zgromadzić 40 tysięcy wojska.  
-Mamy osłonięte skrzydła? [obóz był usytuowany w wypukłości frontu – nieosłonięcie skrzydeł grozi oskrzydleniem z trzech stron]  
-Z tego co mi się wydaje... nie za bardzo.  
Zapadła cisza.  
-Zwijamy armię do granicy sprzed wojny – zarządził król. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni.  
-Niby czemu? - spytał jeden z generałów – Nowy władca Republiki nie przejął jeszcze obowiązków królewskich. Nie ma czego się bać, Wasza Wysokość!  
Maciuś spojrzał na generała i wstał.  
-Otóż, moi Panowie, niestety, jest czego się bać. Nie potraficie docenić przeciwnika, co jest zgubne dla armii. W dodatku nie zapewniliście naszym skrzydłom obstawy. Wyślijcie nowemu królowi propozycję rokowań, miejsce – tu na chwilę władca zamyślił się – Watergate. Tylko żwawo!

Następnego dnia, o 10:00, w głównej sali Teatru Republikańskiego odbyła się ceremonia koronacji posła Oczko na króla. Trwała minut 40, ze względu na dosyć dziwną bezczynność armii Król. Maciusinego. Nowy król obrał imię Pawła I.  
W momencie, gdy uroczystość miała się zakończyć, na scenę wbiegł posłaniec, wręczył królowi jakiś papier i szepnął parę słów do ucha. Monarcha nie okazał żadnego zaskoczenia wobec słów, które usłyszał. Następnie posłańca odprawił, kartkę rozwinął i szybko przeczytał wzrokiem. Potem wiadomość zwinął i podał brygadierowi Sikorskiemu, wieloletniemu współpracownikowi oraz pomocnikowi dawnego posła.  
-Szanowni Państwo – zaczął król – dostałem właśnie propozycję pertraktacji od króla Maciusia I pod Watergate. I nie jestem nią zaskoczony. Ogłaszam zatem, iż na miejscu się stawię. I mówię z tego miejsca: Wasza Wysokość mnie doskonale zna od lat, więc nie życzę sobie żadnych podstępów czy innych zamachów na moją osobę. Dziękuję.

Dwie i pół godziny później, w tej samej sali prób chóru, w której doszło do elekcji posła Oczki, odbyła się pierwsza narada wojskowa pod zarządem Pawła I. Z pomieszczenia wyniesiono pulpity z panelami do głosowania oraz część krzeseł, wymontowano tablicę elektroniczną pokazującą wyniki głosowań. Wstawiono za to olbrzymi stół z mapą wschodniej części Republiki Ursusa (od stolicy do granicy państwa).  
Spotkanie rozpoczęło się od złożenia raportów sytuacyjnych. Wynikało z nich jasno, że Maciuś cofa swoją armię na dawną granicę republikańsko – wschodnią.  
-Ten ruch jest, szczerze mówiąc, bez sensu– mruknął król.  
-Wasza Wysokość, w obliczu rokowań to dla nas dobry znak, prawda?  
-Z naszej strony – tak, ponieważ odzyskujemy w pokojowy sposób tereny będące pod okupacją Królestwa Wschodu5, ale też i źle, ponieważ zanim nasze oddziały obsadzą umocnienia graniczne, to rokowania mogą już trwać, a być może już po nich ze względu na fiasko. Z kolei z punktu widzenia Maciusia – to już są moje przypuszczenia – w razie niepowodzenia rozmów bądź ataku z zaskoczenia jego armia będzie musiała zajmować tereny, które co dopiero opuściła. Moja ocena tego jest taka – wyślijcie jak najszybciej nasze wojsko na tereny opuszczone przez armię Wschodu. Mają błyskawicznie obsadzić fortyfikacje graniczne. Mają zakaz atakowania wroga, dopóki ten nie zacznie strzelać bądź nie nadejdzie rozkaz. Mamy szansę na wygranie tego starcia i ocalenie kraju. Cele operacji są jasne?  
-Tak jest!  
-No to do pracy!

Następnego ranka nowy władca Republiki przybył specjalnym pociągiem pod Watergate.  
Miasto to zlokalizowane jest ca. 350 km na wschód od Brzegu oraz 500 (w linii prostej) od Ursusa. Od momentu intronizacji Maciusia I miejscowość – którą w całości w testamencie poprzedni król Wschodu, Stefan Rozumny, przekazał Państwu Centralnemu – była kością niezgody między Republiką a Król. Maciusinym. W efekcie miasto było przedzielone granicą na pół.  
Wojna spowodowała duże zniszczenia w części zachodniej – co piąty budynek był co najmniej uszkodzony, przez miasto nie kursowały pociągi, natężenie ruchu spadło drastycznie. Co kilkadziesiąt metrów kupki gruzów.  
Mieszkańcy próbowali powrócić do dawnego życia, ale z powodu rozejmu i napięcia z tym związanego – ciężko było zorganizować wszystko „po staremu".

Nieco na południe od portu zachodniego stanęła flota 6 okrętów Republiki z flagowym „Władcą"1 na czele. 4 km od nich na wschód kotwiczyła flota 10 okrętów Maciusia.  
Około 11:30 od statków flagowych odbiły szalupy z królami, zmierzające do specjalnie podstawionego kutra w odległości 2 km od każdej z flotylli. Przepłynięcie dystansu zajęło 30 minut. Przy przesiadce załogi obydwu szalup zostały poproszone o odpłynięcie na 250 metrów.  
-Tylko bez numerów – rzucił Paweł I.  
-Nie będzie żadnych numerów, mam w zasadzie tylko jedno żądanie. Wracasz na „Władcę" i abdykujesz. - mruknąć Maciuś.  
-Że co takiego?  
-To, co słyszałeś. Dodatkowo, zrzekniesz się także funkcji posła, abyś nie mógł ponownie zostać wybrany.  
Republikanin wstał.  
-I ty mi mówisz, co mam zrobić, abyś odniósł korzyść? - zapytał z drwiącym uśmieszkiem – Wtrącanie się w sprawy wewnętrzne innego państwa nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Doskonale o tym wiesz.  
-Wydaje mi się, że to miały być rokowania, a nie wymiana ostrych zdań...  
-A mnie się wydaje, że skoro to miały być rokowania pokojowe, to raczej sprawami wewnętrznymi innych nacji się nie interesujemy, czyż nie?  
-W takim wypadku trzeba było nie dezerterować z kraju, gdy była okazja! - Maciuś wyciągnął miecz. Paweł I wyciągnął swój i błyskawicznie rozbroił młodego króla. Do burt tymczasem przybiły zaalarmowane widokiem stali szalupy. Maciek wskoczył do swojej i prędko odpłynął. Republikanie zrobili to samo, a król zabrał miecz Maciusia ze sobą. Pierwsze trofeum.

Zanim szalupa Republiki dobiła do „Władcy", flota Król. Maciusinego rozpoczęła ostrzał wroga. Słupy wody wystrzeliwały wokół statków Republiki w powietrze co chwilę. Po kilku minutach także i oni odpowiedzieli ogniem.  
Tuż po przybyciu na swój flagowy statek, I Wielki2 udał się do pokoju łączności.  
-Jakie meldunki? - spytał radiotelegrafistów.  
-Na razie jest cisza na froncie. Przeciwnik nie atakuje.  
-Bardzo dobrze. - rzucił król, po czym dodał:  
-Nadajcie kodem Alfa3 rozkaz o rozpoczęciu ataku na Król. Maciusine. Bezzwłocznie. Do wszystkich jednostek na granicy ze Wschodem.  
-Tak jest. - i radiotelegrafiści rozpoczęli pracę. I Wielki wyszedł na górny pokład statku.  
Wymiana ognia trwała już kilkadziesiąt minut, gdy statek „Kondotiera" z floty Wschodu rozpoczął zbliżanie do statków Republiki. Ogień z dwóch jednostek - „Gołębia" i „Orkana" skoncentrował się właśnie na tym okręcie. Szósty pocisk z „Orkana" dosięgnął „Kondotierę" w dziób, po chwili statek otrzymał uderzenie w mostek z „Gołębia" - zginęło całe dowództwo jednostki, a okręt – będąc niesterownym – płynął przed siebie z silnikami na pełnej mocy. Jednak kilka sekund później pocisk z innego statku Republiki - „Wiatru Zachodu" - trafił w śródokręcie, a chwilę później nastąpiła eksplozja we wnętrzu jednostki. Okręt przełamał się na dwie części i zaczął tonąć.  
W tym samym czasie pociski z „Antonówki" (Rep. Ursusa) dosięgnęły i uszkodziły: dziób „Korsarza", rufę „Henryka Porywczego" (statek zatonął 3h po bitwie), rufę „Perły Południa" i prawą burtę „Bursztynu" (poważne uszkodzenie). Z kolei statki Wschodu uszkodziły „Kolejarza" (dziób), „Dewianta" (rufa), a zatopiły „Mikronację" (strzał w śródokręcie) i „Wykopka" (strzał w dziób spowodował wybuch amunicji).  
Po 2 godzinach boju na „Władcę" nadeszła informacja od Maciusia: „Przerywamy ogień, chcemy rozmów pokojowych".  
Zakończono wymianę ognia, a I Wielki udał się do portu w Watergate, gdzie w końcu ustalono warunki traktatu pokojowego kończącego konflikt zbrojny.  
Za zwycięzców uznano Republikę Ursusa, granice wróciły do stanu sprzed wojny, a Król. Maciusine zostało zmuszone do zapłaty odszkodowania w wysokości 1,5 mln sztuk złota.  
Na jakiś czas spokój na Centralnym Kontynencie był zapewniony.

Na przełomie lipca i sierpnia stan państwa był już przywrócony do stanu sprzed wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny ze Wschodem – jak określano ostatni konflikt z Królestwem Maciusinym. Poprzednia królowa Republiki w końcu została godnie pożegnana przez naród, a I Wielki mógł w pełni objąć ster rządów, nieniepokojony przez kogokolwiek.  
Na pierwszym miejscu przeanalizował stan gospodarki kraju. Przedstawiał on się dosyć... średnio. Kapitał państwowy powolutku topniał, coraz mniej było przedsiębiorstw państwowych. Zwiększała się liczba spółek, które przynosiły straty, spadał poziom przetwórstwa, rynek kulał.  
W takim wypadku należało sprawdzić rynki zagraniczne w poszukiwaniu powodu. A ten z kolei był prosty i głośny.  
Otóż na zachód od Centralnego Kontynentu znajdowała Rajska Dolina wraz z Lodolandią. Wskutek zawirowań politycznych armia tego drugiego państwa prawie skutecznie blokowała dostęp do Doliny, przez co ceny surowców wydobywanych na miejscu skoczyły niemożebnie w górę. A przez to cierpiały rynki światowe, niektóre z nich będąc uzależnione od sprzedawanego przez Dolinę węgla coraz ciaśniej zaciskały pasa. A z krainy wychodził nie tylko opał – Rajska była liczącym się eksporterem soli, żelaza i kilku innych produktów.  
Słowem – panował Kryzys Doliński.  
Dyplomatyczne zabiegi u Arktosa nic nie dawały – armia mrozu nadal stała pod Doliną.  
Pozostawało pytanie – czy to faktycznie chodzi o surowce, skoro Lodolandia na tym nie korzysta?  
To samo pytanie zadawał sobie w zasadzie cały świat. Za całą akcją musiało stać coś grubszego. I I Wielki wiedział od dawna, o co chodzi.  
W związku z tym, 2 sierpnia, odbyło się spotkanie króla z naczelnym planistą kraju.

-Sytuacja wygląda następująco – powiedział I Wielki – Arktos z blokady nie korzysta. Wręcz traci, bo raz, że musi płacić swoim żołd, dwa, że musi sprowadzać żywność spoza kraju stale – a ceny wzrosły – więc jest na minusie, trzy, rośnie w jego armii niezadowolenie z powodu długości blokady – już ósmy miesiąc. Coś w tym mi śmierdzi1, bo gdyby chciał zająć Dolinę – a sam pamiętam niezliczone jego próby – to zrobiłby to raz-dwa.  
-Więc co Wasza Wysokość proponuje w związku z tym?  
-Ponieważ droga dyplomatyczna się wyczerpała, to pozostaje nam konflikt zbrojny. Kraj jest na niego gotowy. Wyślemy do Doliny 3 tysiące ludzi.  
-Na kiedy opracować plan ataku?  
-Jak najszybciej.

7 sierpnia trzy statki, „Władca", „Kopenhaga" i „Syndrom Mirkowania" przybyły pod Dolinę. Na pokładzie statków trzy tysiące żołnierzy – głównie z zachodu kraju – pod osobistym dowództwem I Wielkiego. Błyskawicznie zorganizowano obóz na wschodnim półwyspie skutym lodem, wysłano poselstwo do Arktosa w celu potwierdzenia zawartego wcześniej tajnego sojuszu wojskowego.  
Jeszcze podczas rejsu inwazyjnego, na „Władcy" pilnie wezwano I Wielkiego do przybycia do pokoju łączności.  
-Co się stało? - spytał władca.  
-Otrzymaliśmy następującą wiadomość z Kaczogrodu. - jeden z radiotelegrafistów podał papier z przekazem królowi.  
Przekaz brzmiał:  
„Zawrócić statki, opuścić wody terytorialne Rajskiej Doliny. Natychmiast."  
I Wielki bez słowa wyszedł na górny pokład, a za nim brygadier Sikorski.  
-Cóż takiego jest w tej wiadomości? - zapytał.  
-McKwacz nam grozi wojną, jeśli nie zawrócimy z trasy.  
-Płyniemy dalej?  
W odpowiedzi król wyrzucił papier do morza.  
-Jest za późno na reakcję z ich strony. Trzeba było interweniować, gdy Lodolandia rozpoczęła blokadę.  
-Wasza Wysokość stawia wszystko na jedną kartę?  
Król się zamyślił.  
-Z Twojej strony to faktycznie może wyglądać jak „sprawdzam" w kartach. Ale tak nie jest, uwierz mi.

Wojska Republiki domknęły pierścień blokady wokół doliny od strony lądu, a od morza trzy jednostki, wyżej już wspomniane, zablokowały dostęp do portu. Niosło to oczywiście katastrofalne dla gospodarki światowej konsekwencje – ceny poszły horrendalnie w górę, na giełdach zapanował chaos.  
I Wielki odmówił jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień dla mediów, co uzasadniał następujacym stwierdzeniem:  
„Gdy Arktos ze swoimi oddziałami rozpoczynał blokadę Doliny, nikt nie reagował, wszyscy stali z boku i patrzyli. Teraz Republika działa, i nikt nie może się do tego wtrącać."

Po kilku godzinach od zorganizowania obozu I Wielki wydał pierwszy rozkaz – nakazał przeprowadzić zwiad Doliny z powietrza. Trzy samoloty rozpoznawcze F-16 wzbiły się w górę i poleciały nad teren przyszłych zmagań trzech armii.

DOWÓDZTWO (D): Czarni, meldujcie.  
CZARNY 1 (C1): C1 melduje.  
C2: C2 melduje.  
C3: C3 melduje.  
D: Raportujcie sytuację w Dolinie.  
C1: Zbytniego ożywienia nie widać. Wszyscy widocznie pochowani...  
C2: Panowie, widzicie to samo, co ja?  
C1: Weź no podlicz to!  
C3: Kilo Delta2, mamy pięć węży3!  
D: Co takiego?!  
C2: W samej Rajskiej są 4 węże, w tym jeden nadbrzeżny. Chyba do obrony przed inwazją z morza. Łańcuch górski jest piątym, idealnie się nadaje do takich celów...  
C1: Na dwunastej!  
C2: Potwierdzam, na dwunastej!  
D: Co się dzieje?  
C3: Mamy niezidentyfikowany obiekt! Właśnie nas minął!  
C2: Potwierdzam obecność, jest na szóstej!  
D: Pozycja obronna! [w tle I Wielki: Cholera jasna!]  
C1: Jest u mnie na ogonie!  
C2: Czekaj, zdejmę go!  
D: Czarni, wykonać manewr obronny!  
[huk zarówno w radiu, jak i w obozie, lecz tutaj słabo słyszalny]  
C3: Straciliśmy jedynkę!  
D: Gdzie on jest?  
C2: Na mojej siódmej!  
D [I Wielki]: Wykonać manewr obronny, do cholery!  
C3: Zdążę go zlikwidować!  
D: WRACAJCIE DO CHOLERY, NIE MACIE UZBROJENIA!  
[ponownie huk]  
C3: Straciliśmy dwójkę! Wracam do bazy!  
D: Wykonuj uniki, przygotujemy osłonę! [w tle I Wielki: działa p-lot, działa p-lot!]  
[30 sekund ciszy]  
D: C3, melduj!  
C3: Nadal na mojej szóstej! Szybki jest!  
D: C3, zniż się na 100 stóp i wiej na wschód!  
[potężny huk eksplozji nad obozem]

I Wielki wybiegł z namiotu łączności. W obozie panował chaos, artyleria p-lot strzelała bezładnie, a nad całym tym skupiskiem krążył niezidentyfikowany obiekt.  
Król zmrużył oczy, lecz i tak nic nie mógł dostrzec w słońcu. Wziął więc do oczu lornetkę i spojrzał ponownie.  
Ujrzał to, co spodziewał się ujrzeć.  
Zielonego smoka, syna Tyriona.

Pół godziny po 'ataku', do obozu zaczął wracać porządek. Smoczy ogień, jak i pożar wzniecony przez szczątki rozpoznawczego F-16 osmaliły parę namiotów, lecz dodatkowo rozpuściły wszechobecny lód i śnieg, tak więc całe obozowisko tonęło w błocie.  
I Wielki przebywał w swoim namiocie dowódczym i analizował sytuację wraz z Sikorskim i brygadierem Szurem.  
-Jak do tego mogło dojść? - mruczał niezadowolony król.  
-Zwyczajnie, nie wykonywali rozkazów podawanych przez dowództwo, i tyle... - odparł Szur.  
-Ale przecież wiedzieli, ze są nieuzbrojeni! - kontratakował Sikorski.  
-Skoro wiedzieli, to czemu każdy gadał, że sobie poradzi z nim?  
-MILCZEĆ! - wrzasnął I Wielki. Podwładni natychmiast się uspokoili.  
-Zrobimy tak, jak jest w planie. Wydrążymy tunele pod górami, po czym zajmiemy Rajską Dolinę, jasne?  
-Tak jest!  
-Nie ma innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Musimy robić to, co mamy zapisane w operacji, to raz. Dwa – każcie zmienić naboje w każdej sztuce broni na usypiające. Nie chcę masakry na zwierzętach... zaszkodziłoby to naszej opinii. Teraz macie iść i przekazać dalsze rozkazy. Jesteście wolni.  
Gdy Sikorski i Szur opuścili namiot, I Wielki mruknął do siebie:  
-Ale tego gada to ja będę miał. Żywego.

Dziennik oblężenia  
06:30 - Atak odcinka III "Design" przez łańcuch górski. Odparty bez strat, nacierający tracą 20 % stanu.  
07:30 – Pierwszy nalot na Dolinę z użyciem bomb ze środkiem usypiającym. Uśpionych 10% obrońców.  
08:00 - Po nalocie atak odcinka I "Zachód" (XXXVIII pułk). Załamuje się w połowie drogi.  
09:00 - 17:00 Bez przerwy naloty na Dolinę. Łącznie usypia 75 % obrońców. Trwa drążenie tuneli.  
10:15 - Wielki atak sprzymierzonych na "Łańcuch". Obrońcy w kilku miejscach tracą siłę i przejmują te pozycje alianci.  
12:00 - Do trzech obozów dociera wieść o posiłkach z Kaczogrodu dla Doliny. Prognozowana godzina przybycia – ok. 18:00.  
13:45 - Padają ostatnie bastiony Dolińczyków na Łańcuchu. Główne natarcie czeka.  
14:45 - Pojedyncze wypady sprzymierzonych na "Plan B".  
17:10 - Flota Kaczogrodu w przyspieszonym tempie (!) przybija do brzegów na zachodzie i szybko przeprowadza desant wojsk. Lodolandczycy zmuszeni do utworzenia kolejnego odcinka frontu.  
17:30 - Tunele skończone. Walny szturm na "Plan B", masowy odwrót obrońców na "Czarny Scenariusz". Walki w wiosce. Atak odsieczy na odcinek Lodolandii "Osłona".  
19:00 - Oddziały odsieczy bezskutecznie atakują odcinek D.  
21:00 – wstrzymanie ognia na noc w Rajskiej Dolinie, lecz nie przez oddziały Kaczogrodu. Republikanie w miarę możliwości zmieniają swoje jednostki oczekujące w okopach "Planu B", tak samo obrońcy [lecz tutaj już ciężej z uzupełnieniami].

Wybija godzina 23 w Dolinie. Panuje cisza, jedynie od czasu do czasu któraś ze stron wystrzeli flare czy dwie. Z daleka dochodzą odgłosy strzelaniny kaczogrodzkiej odsieczy, która desperacko próbuje sie przedrzeć do obrońców.  
W okopach drugiej linii obrony wiekszość żołnierzy Republiki śpi, niektórzy czekają na zluzowanie przez 34pp, ucinając pogawędki.  
\- Ciepło tu mają - rzuca jeden z wojaków, siedzący na wschodniej części odcinka.  
\- 20 stopni zapowiadane było przez meteo, standard tutaj - odparł drugi - Walka tutaj w porównaniu do tego, co się odwalało na wojnie z Maciusiem, to raj. Dogodne temperatury, pogoda wymarzona...  
\- I nie ma samolotów wroga nad nami...  
\- Uważaj, bo McKwacz wyciągnie asa z rękawa. W sumie, czego tu siedzimy bezczynnie? Dzisiaj zaczęliśmy walczyć, wyparliśmy Dolińczyków już z dwóch linii

obrony, nawet jutro w południe byłoby już po wszystkim!  
\- Król daje nam odpocząć. I dobrze, bo czasem z wolnego czasu trzeba skorzystać.  
Nadszedł ktoś od strony obozu.  
\- Pięść.  
\- Uderzenie - pada hasło. - Co słychać, panowie?  
\- Siedzimy i czekamy do rana.  
\- Dobra. Luzujemy was, ale sztab nie daje wam odpocząć. Macie się zgłosić do dowództwa, coś kombinują na teraz.  
\- O tej porze, gdy jest wstrzymanie ognia? - spytał pierwszy z okopu.  
\- Nie wiemy, o co chodzi, sorry.

Tymczasem w Smoczym Oku Tabaluga wraz z Puchaczem planowali następne poczynania obrony.  
\- Pomysł ze wstrzymaniem ognia był dobry - mruknął ten drugi.  
\- Niech odpoczną przez ten czas. Pozostaje nam czekać na przebicie się pierwszej odsieczy - od McKwacza - i przybycie drugiej, z Londynu.  
\- Wątpię, czy McKwacz pokona oddziały Arktosa. Jak dotąd żadnych informacji o posiłkach z Anglii. Nie wytrzymamy zbyt długo, przy tej ilości techniki, jaką rzucił przeciwko nam nowy władca Republiki, nasz upadek nastąpi dosyć szybko. Nawet gdyby kaczogrodzianie wylądowali w samej Dolinie, a nie w zachodniej części Lodolandii, zdobycie naszej krainy zostałoby - w najlepszym wypadku - opóźnione.  
\- W takim razie... co robić?  
\- Najlepiej byłoby się poddać.  
\- No to pojawia się pytanie: o co walczymy, skoro sami oddaliśmy nasz kraj po tak krótkiej konfrontacji?  
Zapadła cisza.  
\- O co? - powtórzył mocniej smok.  
\- O wolność... ale w porównaniu do Lodolandii starcie z Republiką na naszym poziomie technologicznym jest bezsensowne!  
\- To po diabła była ta Rada Królów, skoro dwie z trzech nacji w niej uczestniczące są z nami w stanie wojny? Zgodnie ze statutem Rady, "w razie ataku członka Rady na Rajską Dolinę, pozostałe dwa są zobowiązane do przeciwstawienia się agresji. Przepis stosuje sie analogicznie w wypadku dwóch państw członkowskich" - trzecie państwo nie robi nic, aby nam pomóc!  
\- Ale spójrz na ich poziom technologiczny! W pojedynkę nie zrobiliby nic przeciwko Lodolandii i Republice!  
\- Jesteśmy w sytuacji patowej, koniec! Z przodu wróg, z tyłu morze, pomocy znikąd... co robić?  
\- Na Twoim miejscu udałbym się do...  
\- Mają przewagę w powietrzu. Poza Dolinę nie idzie się wydostać.  
\- Ach, fakt...  
Ponownie zapadła cisza.  
\- Co proponujesz rano? - spytał Puchacz.  
\- Myślę... zrobimy tak: ponieważ tunele zostały wydrążone także po stronie Lodolandii - przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję - to jedynym logicznym działaniem będzie próba przebicia do tychże na zachodzie Doliny. Otworzymy wtedy drogę McKwaczowi do nas. Wzmocnienie jest przydatne, ale na jak długo to wystarczy - nie wiem. Musimy mieć tutaj kaczogrodzian, i to jak najszybciej.  
Z odcinka "Czarny Scenariusz" przybiegł posłaniec, bardzo zziajany.  
\- Dwóch od Republiki z białą flagą na wschodnim odcinku frontu.

\- Nie wiem, czemu akurat nas dali... - mruknął pierwszy, trzymający flagę.  
\- Spokojnie, zrobimy swoje i wrócimy na tyły. Parlamentariuszom nic nie zrobią.  
\- No, mam pewne wątpliwości co do tego...  
7 metrów od nich był okop "Czarnego Scenariusza". W pewnym momencie pojawił się na nim Tabaluga wraz z Puchaczem.  
\- Słuchamy uważnie - rzucił ten pierwszy.  
Jeden z żołnierzy Republiki wyciągnął kartkę od I Wielkiego i zaczął czytać.  
"Mieszkańcy Doliny!  
Bitwa o Waszą krainę nie musi się zakończyć stratą wielu Waszych przyjaciół i krewnych. My, Republikanie, wiemy, co czujecie w tym momencie - jesteście przecież bez wsparcia innych państw, a jedyna nacja, jaka postanowiła wam pomóc - Kaczogród - nie przebije się przez linie obrony Lodolandii.  
Ja, król Republiki, Paweł I Wielki, niniejszym w zamian za kapitulację całego garnizonu Rajskiej Doliny obiecuję Wam nietykalność i spokój ze strony Republiki Ursusa.  
Zakończmy ten konflikt, póki nie jest za późno!"  
Zapadła głęboka cisza.  
\- Czyli proponujecie nietykalność i spokój... zgadza się? - mruknął smok.  
\- Tak jest.  
\- Przekażcie waszemu królowi następującą odpowiedź - po czym wziął wdech i... spalił białą flagę parlamentariuszy. Po chwili dodał: - Odpowiedź brzmi tak: "Ursus jest tam" - i pokazał palcem na wschód.

Noc na froncie przechodzi - oprócz tego incydentu - bardzo spokojnie.

9 VIII  
01:30 - Odsiecz wstrzymuje ogień na noc.  
05:30 - Bombardowanie odcinka "Centrum", natarcie sprzymierzonych na "Czarny Scenariusz".  
06:15 - Próba kontrataku Dolińczyków w kierunku zachodnim - atak się załamuje przed liniami Lodolandii.  
07:30 - Wznowienie ognia przez odsiecz.  
07:45 - Obrońcy przechodzą na "Centrum".  
09:15 - Odcinek IV "Obóz" zostaje przerzucony na tyły odsieczy. Kapitulacja obozu Kaczogrodu.  
10:40 Zamknięcie kotła wokół odsieczy.  
11:00 Odcinek "Centrum" nie ulega.  
13:00 McKwacz kapituluje. Przerzucenie odcinka "Obóz" na "Władcę".  
14:30 Z opóźnieniem na flotę odsieczy dociera wieść o kapitulacji jej oddziałów. Flota ewakuuje się do Kaczogrodu.  
16:00 Kapitulacja oddziałów McKwacza demoralizuje obrońców. Opuszczają oni "Centrum" i przechodzą na odcinek "Morze" [składał się z trzech "fortów"]  
18:00 Ostrzał fortów "Morza" z okrętów Republiki. Atak sprzymierzonych.  
20:00 Upada "Morze Zachodnie".  
22:00 Ewakuacja "Morza Wschodniego".  
10 VIII  
00:30 Nocne wstrzymanie ognia.  
02:00 Decyzja I Wielkiego o natarciu generalnym na "Morze" dnia następnego o 9:30.  
03:30 15 obrońców kapituluje, 50 (!) trwa dalej.  
06:30 Do niewoli udaje się 5 obrońców.  
07:45 "Smok leci nad Doliną w stronę Lodolandii" - zeznaje Sikorski. Zostaje wysłana grupa pościgowa.  
09:15 Dalsza piętnastka obrońców kapituluje.  
09:28 Nie widząc sensu walki, reszta załogi fortu "Morze" kapituluje. W związku z tym dowództwo grupy pościgowej obejmuje I Wielki.  
11:00 "Nadal nie znaleźliśmy smoka" mówi dla "Republiki. Życia Jej" Sikorski.  
12:00 Selekcja więźniów pomiędzy Ursus a Lodolandię, jednak większość ucieka bądź targuje przejście do Republikanów, wiedząc co ich czeka w Sopelkowie.  
13:00 Republikanie zaczynają rozbiórkę "Planu B", "Czarnego Scenariusza", "Centrum" i "Morza". "Łańcuch" nie zostaje rozebrany ze względu nieujęcia go w rozkazie [pierwotnie w planach do ulepszenia, ostatecznie jako poligon do 2012, w tym bowiem roku rozebrany]  
15:00 Gdy "Czarny Scenariusz" i "Centrum" zostają rozebrane, rozpoczyna się stawianie ratusza Rajskiego Miasta.  
17:00 Powrót Lodolandczyków do Sopelkowa po miesięcznej blokadzie Doliny. Ich morale rosną.  
18:00 "Obóz" zostaje wyokrętowany.  
19:00 Obóz Republiki przeniesiony do Doliny.  
21:00 Wstrzymanie poszukiwań. I Wielki wraca do Doliny na noc.  
11 VIII  
03:30 Wznowienie poszukiwań, lecz bez udziału króla.  
05:30 Ratusz Miejski gotowy.  
06:00 I Wielki kontynuuje poszukiwania.  
07:30 Kamery termowizyjne zostają wprowadzone do akcji.  
11:00 Odnalezienie Kryształowej Groty, a w niej portal do innego świata. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni.  
14:00 Zastępczyni smoka podpisuje (wreszcie!) kapitulację. Od Ursusa podpisuje ją Sikorski, od Lodolandii Arktos.  
16:00 38 pp oraz odcinek "Ofotfjord" powracają z jeńcami do Ursusa.  
20:00 Zaokrętowanie oddziału "Design" i powrót do Ursusa. W Dolinie pozostaje jedynie "Zachód" dla utrzymania porządku.  
22:00 Ponowne przerwanie poszukiwań na noc, u wejścia do groty postawione są czujki.

12 VIII  
07:00 Powrót oddziału do Groty, czujki odpoczywają.  
12:00 Rozpoczęcie budowy nowocześniejszego portu w Rajskim Mieście.  
14:00 Odcinek "Morze Centralne" przebudowany na fort "Morze".  
16:00 I Wielki wraca do ratusza, wzywany przez sprawy wewnętrzne Republiki.  
16:30 Kamery wyczuwają zmiany termiczne w grocie - oddziały podrywają się na nogi i łapią w sieć smoka. Moment ten uznawany jest za ostateczny koniec oblężenia.

Po przybyciu do ratusza Rajskiego Miasta I Wielki, zanim przeszedł do następnych spraw, podpisał dekret o przyznaniu praw miejskich nowej miejscowości. Potem na jego biurko (pracował w gabinecie burmistrza miasta) trafiły papiery dotyczące ustanowienia nowej prowincji z podbitych ziem, oddelegowania do wymienionej wybranego posła, zezwolenia na budowę 7 kilometrowej linii kolejowej łączącej Dolinę z Obozem Wschodnim (gdzie miała znajdować się przeprawa promowa do Republiki), poza tym – kilkadziesiąt innych dokumentów dot. „kontynentalnej" części kraju.

Gdy nareszcie skończył papierologię, wezwał do siebie Sikorskiego i Szura, a oprócz tego serwis z herbatą.  
-Panowie – zaczął, gdy usiedli – Rajska Dolina jest nasza. Po tym, jak opadł bojowy pył, nareszcie... a co ja się będę bawić w tą etykietę! - nie wytrzymał. - Słuchajcie, region jest nasz, ale pozostało kilka spraw do załatwienia. Raz: usatysfakcjonowanie Lodolandii. Dwa: znalezienie tego zielonego ga... znaczy... Tabalugi... Trzy: sprawa jeńców.  
-Zastanawiałem się, Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się Szur – co by mogło zadowolić tego bałwana...  
-Arktosa, nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu.  
-Tak jest. Azaliż – najprościej będzie mu dać, powiedzmy... dwa hektary Doliny. Powinien być zadowolony, mam rację?1  
-Najprawdopodobniej... o ile można jego zachowanie jakoś przewidzieć... Sikorski, czy kabel telefoniczny do Sopelkowa jest już doprowadzony?2  
-Powinien być, Wasza Wysokość. Numer jest na biurku.  
I Wielki podniósł słuchawkę i wykręcił numer na południe. W słuchawce odezwał się głos z rozdzielni telefonicznej Lodolandii.  
-Witam, z tej strony Paweł I Wielki... z Arktosem poproszę.  
Po krótkiej chwili oczekiwania, pojawił się następny głos.  
-No witam, tu I Wielki... ta, nie podlizuj się... słuchaj, czy dwa hektary Doliny Cię zadowolą? Tak? Czekam na Twoją odpowiedź... zdecyduj się... nie pasuje? Więcej nie będzie... no, i tego oczekiwałem. I nie podlizuj się. Miłego dnia. - odłożył słuchawkę. Sikorski i Szur oniemieli ze zdumienia.  
-No co? - spytał władca.  
Pierwszy odezwał się bliższy współpracownik.  
-Czy Wasza Wysokość właśnie oddał lekką ręką dwa hektary Lodolandii... przez telefon?  
-A czy ty wierzysz w to, że Arktos będzie kontent? No chyba tylko głupi by był pewny. Jak pójdzie z tym do mediów, to się powie: „To była tylko rozmowa telefoniczna, nie ma papierów na to, żeśmy oddali mu te dwa hektary". Szczerze to obstawiam, że teraz on się tam w środku gotuje z wściekłości. Nie wytrzyma w końcu i odwali jakiś numer z wojskami. A wtedy ja go przycisnę ponownie, tyle że wtedy zabiorę mu te dwa hektary. I będzie po sprawie. Cała Dolina nasza, Arktos skompromitowany, bośmy mu hojnie dali, a on nie przyjął...  
-Perfekcyjny plan, Wasza Wysokość.  
-Ale skoro mówimy już o Dolinie... - zaczął Szur.  
-My cały czas w niej jesteśmy... - przerwał mu I Wielki.  
-Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość. Wracając – czemu Wasza Królewska Mość tak bardzo chce mieć Tabalugę w swoich rękach? Nasze cele zostały zrealizowane, gospodarka pójdzie w górę. Pytanie – po co on nam jest potrzebny?  
-Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, Szur. Ten zielony smok jest ikoną tego kraju. Słowem – nie ma jego = nie ma Doliny. On sam jest w stanie prowadzić jednoosobową partyzantkę.3 Wystarczy, że ucieknie za morze, co wtedy? Wtedy wszyscy będziemy udupieni! Nie będzie tygodnia, ba, nawet dnia bez jego interwencji u innych władców z prośbą o udzielenie wsparcia w sprawie Doliny. A jak wiadomo – kropla drąży skałę. W końcu odezwie się jakaś nacja, zażąda, abyśmy się stąd wycofali, no i co zrobimy? Postawić się nie postawimy, bo choć możemy, to opór nie będzie miał sensu. Zwłaszcza, jak zwali się na nas koalicja, która się może utworzyć po naszej odmowie. A jak będziemy zajęci zabiegami na północy... to Arktos nam wbije nóż w plecy i zajmie Dolinę. Kryzys powróci.  
-No dobrze... - odezwał się z kolei Sikorski – ale po co on udał się na południe do tej Kryształowej Groty?  
-Myślałem, Sikorski, że masz lepszą pamięć. Przez ostatnie osiem lat wykonywałem tajne zlecenie królowej, którego nikomu innemu nie mogłaby powierzyć. Miałem śledzić tą... gadzinę... podczas poszukiwań Medalionu Smoka.  
Obydwaj podwładni się zakrztusili z wrażenia. Zanim przywrócili się do porządku, minęło kilka minut.  
-Zdziwieni, prawda?  
-Ale... jakim cudem? Kto poinformował? - spytał zdumiony Sikorski.  
-Widzisz... zaćmienie Słońca w 2000 roku4 nie było zwyczajnym zaćmieniem5. Jeden z kupców... łaskawie raczył mi donieść w Portowie, kilka dni po fakcie, że był przy Smoczym Oku podczas tego wydarzenia... słyszał, co tam gadali... natychmiast sprawdziłem tą informację w oceanowskich archiwach6, gdzie moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Przekazałem informację dalej, do Jej Królewskiej Mości... po kilku godzinach zleciła mi tajną misję śledzenia smoka... która została wstrzymana po rozpoczęciu blokady. Teraz Tabaluga jest już najprawdopodobniej w posiadaniu jednego z trzech elementów Trójkąta Równowagi Światowej.  
-Przepraszam... czego? - spytał Szur.  
-Erm... chyba za daleko zajechałem... po prostu, jest coś takiego jak TRŚ i musicie z tym handlować. Tyle. Wracając – skoro mamy tą gadzinę w zasięgu ręki, to czemu nie upiec dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu? Czy moja misja ma pójść na marne? Pamiętaj, Szur – zawsze myśl w przód. Przewiduj ruchy przeciwnika. Znaj jego słabe strony i charakterystyczne cechy. Dzięki temu będzie on kompletnie zaskoczony. Ale zmieńmy temat. Coś ciekawego z kraju przyszło podczas oblężenia?  
-Nie, Wasza Wysokość. Panuje spokój. Giełda ursuska już notuje wzrost - Sikorski wyciągnął papiery - rozpoczął się remont magistrali do Portowa, w gminie Andrzejewo na północnym zachodzie będą wybory uzupełniające do samorządu, w Brzegu dobiega końca budowa nowego terminalu towarowego. Posłowie nie meldują o jakichkolwiek problemach ze swoich prowincji, prócz tego, iż w Ursusie doszło do jakiejś awarii w pałacu. Na szczęście nie była ona poważna i została szybko zażegnana.  
-Stary budynek, to i są awarie, mówiłem już dawno... A jak sytuacja z tutejszą organizacją?  
-Pierwsze budynki wielorodzinne w liczbie 10 - czyli 900 mieszkań - powstają na prawym brzegu rzeki. Wytyczono i prowizorycznie przystosowano do ruchu 15 ulic. W budowie także dworzec kolejowy wraz z linią do osady Obóz Wschodni. Tam konsturowana jest przeprawa promowa do Oceanowa, gdzie port jest dostosowywany do przyjęcia statków z Doliny. W Rajskim Mieście funkcjonuje już jedno nabrzeże portowe, w fazie projektowej są dwa następne.  
-Świetnie. Lepszej sytuacji nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Szur, czy na dzisiaj są zapisani jacyś petenci?  
-Nie, Wasza Wysokość. Wszelkie spotkania i audiencje są odwołane do pojutrza włącznie.  
W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie i wszedł jeden z wartowników.  
-Co się stało? - spytał I Wielki.  
-Grupa pościgowa do Waszej Wysokości.  
-Wybornie. Może w końcu coś mają.  
W pokoju pojawił się członek oddziału.  
-Wasza Królewska Mość, schwytaliśmy cel.  
-Bardzo dobrze! Wprowadzić.  
Po tych słowach do gabinetu przyprowadzono, zakutego uprzednio w łańcuchy, zielonego smoka7. Na brygadierach zrobił on duże wrażenie - zresztą, u wszystkich ludzi miał duży respekt i robił wrażenie (w końcu, nie co dzień można zobaczyć smoka, prawda?). No, prawie wszystkich - I Wielki nawet nie drgnął.  
-Panowie - zwrócił się do członków grupy - spodziewajcie się wszyscy wysokiej premii. Więcej szczegółów podam wkrótce. Możecie wyjść, dziękuję za pracę.  
Gdy tamci opuścili gabinet, zaległa cisza.  
-Tak więc, Tabalugo, witamy w nowej rzeczywistości - kontynuował I Wielki.  
-Wasza rzeczywistość długo nie potrwa - odparł smok.  
-O, czyżby? Masz jakieś dowody na poparcie twojej tezy?  
-Anglia zapewne już szykuje się do ataku odwetowego na terytorium Republiki. Wkrótce przyjdzie kres niewoli Doliny.  
-Muszę Ciebie porządnie zmartwić, Londyn nie kiwnął palcem w waszej sprawie. Co lepsze, oprócz Kaczogrodu nikt nie zareagował.  
-Zgodnie z przepisami Rady Królów trzeci kraj ma jeszcze...  
-Co? Tamci? - I Wielki podniósł się w fotelu, rozbawiony - Rada Królów? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Ta instytucja to czysta fikcja od czasu rozpoczęcia blokady Doliny.  
-I mówi to człowiek, który przewodzi państwu członkowskiemu z którego notabene wyszedł ten pomysł. Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi - jednoczą się w jednej sprawie, po czym za chwilę już tej jedności nie ma. Żebyś chociaż miał odrobinę honoru...  
-I kto tu mówi o honorze - postać, która uciekła od swoich żoł... erm... przyjaciół podczas walki?  
-Już ty doskonale wiesz, po co wyruszyłem osiem lat temu. Poprzednia królowa też wiedziała. Twoi ludzie tutaj będący wiedzą. Nie uciekłem.  
-Ale opinia publiczna na świecie o tym nie wie. I nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek miała się... dowiedzieć. Bo wiesz, Tabalugo, na świecie nie ma dobra i zła, tak jak kiedyś. Liczą się polityka i interesy państw. Dlatego nikt wam nie pomógł, no, oprócz McKwacza, ale jego już wypuściliśmy z ludźmi. Za to co do was... - I Wielki wstał i stanął przy oknie, patrząc na port. - Nie zamierzam was stąd ani wysiedlać, ani wsadzać do obozów. Mieszkańcy Doliny nie są mi potrzebni, ale pozbywać się ich nie mam zamiaru.  
-To kto ci jest potrzebny?  
-No jak to kto? Ty.  
Smok osłupiał.  
-Ale mieszkańcy...  
-O ile akta z Oceanowa się nie mylą, smoki rajskodolińskie to jest gałąź boczna z rodziny smoków właściwych pochodzących ze Świata Smoków, prawda?  
Zapadło milczenie.  
-Dokumenty przekazane przez mojego ojca miały być nietykalne...  
-Cóż, to były lata osiemdziesiąte, a mamy XXI wiek. Okoliczności się odrobinę... zmieniły, nieprawdaż?  
Cisza.  
-Nieprawdaż? - powtórzył I Wielki, tym razem głośniej.  
-Tak. Okoliczności się zmieniły.  
-Widzisz? Już sam zaczynasz mówić prawidłowo. A teraz przechodzimy dalej... Poproszę o Medalion. - władca usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle.  
-Zapomnij.  
-Nie chcesz po dobroci? - spytał I Wielki.  
Brak odpowiedzi. Król wstał, podszedł do Tabalugi i wyjął z jego torby Medalion Smoka, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce. Smok, będąc spętany łańcuchami, nie mógł zareagować.  
-Widzę, że współpraca nie będzie łatwa... opór nic tu nie da. Nawet fizyczny. Osiągnę to, co zamierzam osiągnąć. A wasze sprzeciwy nic tu nie dadzą. - I Wielki założył na szyję artefakt. - Zatańczysz inaczej, jak tylko zostaniesz moim sługą.  
-Ale Wasza Wysokość... - odezwał się Sikorski - czy Wasza Królewska Mość na pewno tego chce?  
-Miło, Sikorski, że się odezwałeś i sprawdzasz, czy nie plotę głupstw. Po pierwsze: tak, on zostanie Pierwszym Sługą Królewskim. Po drugie - zgłoś się dzisiaj wieczorem do biura polowego, dostajesz awans na oficera.  
-Widzę, że atmosfera nadal jest pozytywna. Oby to się za szybko nie skończyło... - mruknął Tabaluga.  
-A ty o czym znowu gadasz? - odparł I Wielki.  
-Skoro coś się zaczyna, to i musi się skończyć. A ty zakończysz to śpiewająco.  
W tym momencie I Wielki poczuł chłód. Zadrżał, chociaż nie wiedział, czemu.  
-Eee tam, gadanie. Wyprowadźcie go. Na pokład „Władcy".  
Podwładni wykonali polecenie.  
Gdy król został sam, wstał i ponownie stanął przy oknie, po czym wymamrotał parę słów pod nosem - w tym samym momencie z korytarza dobiegł go hałas. Uśmiechnął się - istotnie, moc Medalionu działała bez ograniczeń, nawet jeżeli chodziło o pozbawianie smoków ich jedynych atutów. Wziął do ręki papier z biurka dot. powołania nowego Pierwszego Sługi Królewskiego i machinalnie go podpisał, po czym spojrzał na powoli zachodzące słońce nad Rajską Doliną.  
-To nie koniec zabawy - mruknął do siebie.

c.d.n.


	2. Oblężenie Stolicy

**Rozdział II - Oblężenie Stolicy**

15 sierpnia 2008  
4 dni po zakończeniu oblężenia Rajskiej Doliny  
Pałac w Ursusie  
Godzina 20:00

I Wielki dopiero teraz mógł zająć się sprawami polityki zagranicznej na dobre - ledwo co ucichły strzały na zachodzie. W gabinecie królewskim przeglądał ostatnie sztuki papierów dot. regulacji handlowych z zagranicą.  
Połowa pałacu była już pusta, część służby wyszła do domów, kuchnia sprzątała po kolacji i opuszczała posiadłość.

Król zakończył czytanie ostatniego dokumentu i odłożył go na stertę innych papierów, gdy w oko wpadła mu leżąca w kategorii „inne informacje" dość pobrudzona kartka. Wziął ją i przeczytał. W miarę, jak przesuwał wzrok w dół strony, oczy coraz bardziej mu się rozszerzały ze zdziwienia, aż ostatecznie wyrażały całkowite zdziwienie.  
Nacisnął przycisk starego już interkomu analogowego i kazał wezwać Sikorskiego.

Oficer pojawił się po kilkudziesięciu minutach.  
\- Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość, nie mogłem wcześniej. Co się stało?  
\- Czy w Królestwie Wschodnim coś się ostatnio dzieje?  
\- Podobno trwają jakieś nieznaczne walki.  
\- Podobno? Możesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, co to za kartka? - wręczył wcześniej wspomniany dokument.  
Sikorski wziął i przeczytał tekst. Robił to kilka razy, coraz bardziej się dziwiąc.  
\- Regularna wojna?  
\- Nie wierzysz? - mruknął I Wielki i włączył telewizor. Na kanale informacyjnym Królestwa Maciusinego trwało wydanie specjalne.  
\- Drodzy Państwo, otrzymaliśmy informację, iż miasto Łobżenica zostało zajęte przez wojska Północy. Król Maciuś w dalszym ciągu wzywa do chwycenia za broń i prosi o spokój. Stanowisko władz Republiki Ursusa nadal nie jest znane. - podawała sucho stacja.  
\- Widzisz? Znowu jesteśmy niedoinformowani.  
\- Co więc zrobimy? Jaki plan ma Wasza Wysokość?  
\- W tym momencie nie mam żadnego. Na początek jednak... wyślij do władcy Król. Północy tajną wiadomość z nakazem zaprzestania działań wojennych. Termin odpowiedzi – dwa dni.

19 sierpnia 2008  
Ursus, Pałac Królewski  
Godzina 2:30

I Wielkiego obudziło łomotanie w zewnętrzne drzwi sypialni. Wstał i zaspany otworzył drzwi.  
\- Szur, czego chcesz? Jest wpół do trzeciej...  
\- Wasza Wysokość, mam pilną informację od Wydziału Kontaktów Międzynarodowych w sprawie wiadomości do Król. Północy.  
\- Co to za informacja?  
\- Nie otrzymaliśmy odpowiedzi od władcy królestwa.  
Król stał, cały czas z zaspanymi oczami, patrząc jakby nieświadomie na Szura.  
\- Wasza Wysokość, wszystko dobrze?  
\- Co? A, tak, jasne. Spodziewałem się jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, a nie jej braku... zarządź odprawę specjalną dowódców armii na szesnastą.  
\- Oczywiście, Wasza Królewska Mość.

Odprawa zaczęła się punktualnie, w Sali Toporów.  
\- Panowie, sytuacja w Królestwie Wschodnim jest krytyczna, niewiele brakuje, aby kraj upadł – zaczął I Wielki. - W związku z tym, że nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zajęcie Stolicy przez inny kraj niż my, ogłaszam operację „Purpurowe Serce".  
\- Ten stary plan wojny z początku rządów Katarzyny, świeć Panie nad jej duszą? - spytał jeden z generałów.  
\- Tak, aczkolwiek musimy go zmienić. Pochylmy się nad mapą. Sikorski, proszę opisać sytuację.  
\- Otóż Królestwo Północy znajduje się 120 km od Stolicy. Najdalej wysunięty punkt okupacyjny na zachód jest 250 km od naszych granic. Jeżeli chcemy zająć Stolicę pierwsi, musimy uderzyć jak najszybciej.  
\- Dziękuję. Więc moja propozycja jest taka – zamiast atakować po prostej osi na wschód od Grenzen, przesuńmy kierunek natarcia o 50 km na południe.  
\- Czy czasem wtedy nie podejdziemy do miasta od południowego zachodu? - zapytał jeden z generałów.  
\- To się zgadza. Po wymienionej linii pójdzie Armia Królewska. Po kilku dniach powinniśmy być pod Stolicą. Druga armia będzie miała za cel uderzyć na wojska Król. Północy.  
\- Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się kolejny dowódca – zamiast ataku strzałkowego, proponuję rozdzielić armię na dwie części i utworzyć za ich pomocą duży kocioł. Zlikwidujemy dużą część problemu, co powinno zmusić wrogiego króla do wycofania się.  
\- Fakt, dobry pomysł. Włączamy do planu.  
\- Wasza Królewska Mość – odezwał się z kolei Sikorski – przydałby się desant wspomagający na wschodzie Królestwa Maciusinego.  
\- W sumie, czemu nie? Dodać proszę.

21 sierpnia 2008  
kilka minut po północy

O godzinie 23 dnia poprzedniego I Wielki podpisał dwa dokumenty – pierwszy: rozkaz o ataku na Królestwo Maciusine, drugi – odezwę do mieszkańców kraju sąsiedzkiego dot. konfliktu.  
„Sytuacja Królestwa Maciusinego jest krytyczna. Kraj Północy jest coraz bliżej Stolicy. Republika Ursusa nie może bezczynnie patrzeć na rozwijający się konflikt, dlatego też władze w Ursusie podjęły decyzję o interwencji zbrojnej w Królestwie Maciusinym." - czytamy w odezwie.

W Grenzen oddziały paramilitarne, które kilka godzin wcześniej przeszły przez granicę w mieście, przejęły miasto w dwie godziny, bez jakichkolwiek walk. Miasto włączono w struktury republikańskiej Granicy.

Godzina 16:00

Armie republikańskie przesunęły się już 50 km w głąb kraju. Armii Królewskiej do Stolicy brakowało 450 km. Wokół dużej części sił Północy zaczynały zaciskać się kleszcze 3 Armii Republiki, postępując zgodnie z planem. Z portu w Brzegu wyruszał właśnie konwój z 5 Armią w celu zdesantowania się na wschodzie Królestwa Maciusinego. W skład konwoju wchodzi „Władca", flagowy okręt I Wielkiego.

22 sierpnia  
godzina 8:00

Pierwsze oddziały Armii Królewskiej dotarły pod Stolicę. Miasto cały czas opuszczały setki cywilów w drodze do wschodnich portów, próbując uciec do Equestrii.  
Około 12:00 pierścień okrążenia wokół miasta został domknięty, rozpoczęło się oblężenie Stolicy. Mniej więcej też wtedy ukończono organizację obozu.

O godzinie 13:00 I Wielki wezwał Maciusia do stawienia się na ulicy Zachodniej (wychodzącej na obóz oblegających) na rozmowy kapitulacyjne.  
15 minut po otrzymaniu wezwania mały król ukazał się razem z obstawą na granicy miasta, naprzeciwko I Wielkiemu i Sikorskiemu u jego boku.  
\- Po tobie można było spodziewać się wszystkiego – powiedział.  
\- Widzisz, sytuacja polityczna nie pozwoliła mi wam pomóc inaczej... więc pozostała nam interwencja zbrojna. - odparł I Wielki.  
\- Dobra, mów, co masz powiedzieć.  
\- Nie, ja tego nie powiem. Powie to mój sługa.  
Przed Republikanów wyszedł Tabaluga z kartką, co zszokowało świadków ze Wschodu (poza Maciusiem)  
\- Widzę, że celem inwazji na Dolinę wcale nie było przywrócenie tam porządku? - mruknął mały król.  
\- Jakby to powiedzieć... nie tylko. Czytaj.  
Smok odkaszlnął i zaczął czytać.  
„Wzywa się króla Maciusia Pierwszego Reformatora i lud Stolicy do natychmiastowego złożenia broni przed wojskami Republiki Ursusa w celu uniknięcia niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. W razie odmowy, armia Republiki dopilnuje, aby miasto pożałowało swojej decyzji."  
Po wygłoszeniu mowy smok wrócił na swoje miejsce, po prawicy I Wielkiego.  
\- Jaka jest Twoja odpowiedź? - rzucił I Wielki.  
Zapadła cisza. Po chwili Maciuś odwrócił się i razem ze świtą ruszył do miasta. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej zatrzymał się, odwrócił się i rzucił:  
\- Powodzenia, pośle Oczko.

23 X  
9:00 Rozpoczęcie ostrzału ciągłego Stolicy.  
10:00 - 16:00 Bombardowania miasta.  
12:45 Pierwszy oddziałek wchodzi do miasta ulicą Zachodnią, lokując się w opuszczonych domach, jednak od razu zostaje przygwożdżony w budynkach po parzystej stronie ulicy.  
13:00 Wybuch na dworcu kolejowym. Eksplodowała bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem przed wyjściem na perony z budynku dworcowego. Zginęło 25 osób, ukrywających się na dworcu.  
14:45 Na północy miasta zostaje zauważonych kilka białych flag po stronie Maciusia. Kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy idzie do niewoli, a walki toczą się dalej.  
15:00 Mieszkańcy budują barykady na ulicach. Snajperzy Republiki strzelają z helikopterów latających nad miastem do wszystkiego, co się rusza w mieście.  
16:15 Po ustaniu bombardowania Maciuś zwołuje naradę z ministrami. Radzą, żeby walczyć dalej.  
16:30 Sytuacja obrońców jest zła, wojska RU się rwą do ataku, ale nie, rozkaz: stać.  
17:00 Zezwolenie na wejście do miasta małych oddziałków w celu sprawdzenia terenu.  
22:00 Wynegocjowanie zawieszenia broni na noc.

24 X

1:30 I Wielki dostaje informację, iż wskutek ataku maciusinych łodzi podwodnych na konwój, „Władca" zatonął. Wydaje rozkaz o budowie nowego statku.  
9:15 Zbombardowanie barykad, niektóre bomby trafiają w budynki mieszkalne, zabijając znajdujących się w nich cywilów.  
9:30 Pod niebezpieczeństwem ostrzału snajperskiego Maciuś wychodzi na miasto, aby dodać ducha walczącym.  
11:00 Kolejne wezwanie do kapitulacji, kolejna ta sama odpowiedź.  
13:00 Część mieszkańców wychodzi z miasta dzięki uzgodnionemu zawieszeniu broni na wschodnich przedmieściach miasta.  
14:30 Kilka budynków zawala się samorzutnie.  
15:00 Nagły atak dzieci, stanowiący szok dla Republikanów. Po kilku minutach wszystkie znalazły się w niewoli.  
15:30 W odwecie za atak I Wielki wydaje rozkaz rozstrzelania kilkudziesięciu mieszkańców miasta.  
16:00 Po kolejnym bombardowaniu wychodzi garstka mieszkańców. W mieście jest tylko 350 mieszkańców, 1000 obrońców i władze.  
17:47 Kolejna narada w pałacu królewskim. Tym razem ministrowie doradzają kapitulację.  
18:00 I Wielki nareszcie wydaje rozkaz o ataku generalnym. Wojska Republiki wpadają do miasta, szybko opanowując jego połacie.  
18:10 Do miasta wkracza I Wielki, kieruje się bezpośrednio do pałacu.

I Wielki wraz ze świtą przeszukiwali pałac królewski w Stolicy. Aresztowano już wszystkich ministrów, pracowników pałacu, ale Maciusia nie ma.  
Król Republiki w pewnym momencie się zatrzymał i zapytał:  
\- Sprawdzaliśmy piętro?  
\- Nie, Wasza Wysokość. - odparł Sikorski.  
Grupa natychmiast zawróciła i pobiegła na piętro.  
Każda komnata była pusta, lecz gdy Szur wyważył jedne drzwi, powitały go wystrzały z karabinu, przez co schował się za framugą.  
I Wielki wychylił się i zajrzał do środka, po czym też zniknął za framugą.  
\- Maciuś, zostaw ty ten karabinek, nie potrafisz przecież zabić człowieka. - mruknął król.  
\- Skąd masz tą pewność?  
Republikanin stanął powoli w drzwiach i rozłożył ręce, ku przerażeniu całej świty.  
\- No, strzelaj, strzelaj do rodaka! - krzyknął.  
\- Niech Wasza Królewska Mość natychmiast wraca do nas! - powiedział Sikorski, lecz władca nie słuchał.  
Maciusiowi drżały ręce, cały czas celował zza biurka w I Wielkiego.  
\- Na co czekasz? Strzelaj, do cholery!  
Młody król przez kilka sekund celował dalej, po czym powoli, zrezygnowany, opuścił broń.  
I Wielki wszedł krok do komnaty.  
\- Mówiłem, że nie potrafisz. W moim pałacu nauczysz się nareszcie normalnego zachowania.  
Brać go. - mruknął do świty.

Gdy tamci wyprowadzili Maciusia, król Republiki podszedł do okna i popatrzył na zniszczone w dużej części miasto. Zapowiadała się długa odbudowa metropolii, a I Wielki już myślał nad kolejnym kierunkiem ataku.

Północ.

Nadchodził czas na dawnych gwarantów Rajskiej Doliny...


	3. Złoty Wiek Republiki

16 marca 2010

Cicha, Pałac Królewski

godzina 7:00

Wstał nowy dzień nad Republiką Ursusa. Meteorolodzy zapowiadali słoneczną i bezchmurną pogodę nad centrum kraju. Na wschodzie - przelotne deszcze.  
Różnorodność warunków atmosferycznych w kraju szybko została przyswojona przez mieszkańców po podboju Królestwa Maciusinego przez Ursus.  
Sama akcja akcja republikanów nie znalazła jakiegoś potępienia na świecie, może jedynie nieśmiałe głosy oburzenia dochodziły z Equestrii, gdzie od ~15 lat przebywała niewielka część elit Król. Wschodu po I Wojnie Światowej. Poza tym - zero negatywnego odzewu. Pojawił się za to głos poparcia dla inwazji - od Arktosa.

Po zajęciu kraju ościennego I Wielki - rękoma swoich podwładnych - przystąpił do porządkowania tamtejszej sytuacji. Przede wszystkim trzeba było odbudować lub wyremontować połączenia drogowe i kolejowe, zniszczone przez wojnę. Do całkowitej przebudowy zaliczono Stolicę (przemianowaną na Sikorowo), poważnie zniszczoną podczas oblężenia w końcowej fazie wojny.

I Wielki rozwiązał także kwestie polityczne - zlikwidowano „permanentnie" Dziecięcy Parlament, a mieszkańcy Wschodu dostali takie same prawa, jak „rdzenni" republikanie. Co do dzieci - żadnych ustępstw nie było. Jak określił to król Republiki, „skończyła się epoka głaskania po główkach".

Czymżebyśmy byli, gdybyśmy nie powiedzieli, co się stało z Maciusiem i innymi?  
I tu także I Wielki dotrzymał słowa - mały król wylądował u niego w pałacu na służbie na taki sam okres, co smok. Felek dostał 3 lata służby na dworze królewskim, 20 batów po zakończeniu pierwszej części kary i zakaz sprawowania urzędów państwowych przez 25 lat. Posłowie Dziecięcego Parlamentu dostali łagodną karę - 3 lata corocznych prac społecznych podczas wakacji (niby lekka kara, ale jak bolała - to wiadomo).

Niemalże od razu na przyłączonych terenach wykształcił się ruch oporu. Najsilniej przejawiał się w najpierw w okolicach Stolicy, a w miarę jak ta się odbudowywała ze zniszczeń wojennych - w niej samej. Początkowo działania obejmowały dewastację materiałów na odbudowę linii kolejowych i dróg, niszczenie mienia w fabrykach produkujących bezpośrednio dla Republiki (głównie wojskowych), etc. Po pewnym czasie zaczęto atakować funkcjonariuszy państwowych - dostać kulkę mógł zwykły policjant, jak i urzędnik miejski. Zginęło w ten sposób 50 „szych".

Po ataku na dowódcę policji w Sikorowie we wrześniu 2009 I Wielki rozkazał wejść do akcji żandarmerii. Ta w 4 miesiące wytropiła, wyśledziła i wyłapała większość członków ruchu oporu. Ci, którzy nie dali się złapać (a było ich niewielu) - zawiesili działalność w konspiracji. W momencie, w którym kontynuujemy naszą opowieść, nie było jakiejkolwiek formy oporu ze strony mieszkańców dawnego Król. Wschodu.

Tymczasem 6 miesięcy po powrocie I Wielkiego do Ursusa, z północy dotarły intrygujące wieści - misje odkrywcze wysłane na początku stulecia w końcu znalazły dość dużą wyspę nadającą się do zamieszkania. Był tylko jeden problem - król nie chciał się ruszyć za morze bez swojego okrętu flagowego, Władcy. Budowa nowego egzemplarza okrętu rozpoczęła się w grudniu 2008 w Stoczni Portowskiej i miała być zakończona w lipcu następnego, lecz w lutym 2009 prace przerwano z powodu kłopotów finansowych firmy. W połowie marca załoga wróciła do pracy nad okrętem po ogłoszeniu planu restrukturyzacyjnego Stoczni („Głównym celem - ukończyć nowy flagowiec dla państwa"), ale po 2 miesiącach prace stanęły. Stało się jasne, że okręt nie zostanie ukończony w terminie. Przestój trwał do września, kiedy I Wielki, wkurzony sytuacją w Stoczni Portowskiej, zdecydował się na wpłacenie 20 milionów sztuk złota dla Stoczni na dokończenie budowy statku i wypłacenie zaległych pensji. Po zapłacie budowa znowu ruszyła i tak oto na początku marca nowego „Władcę", z prawie rocznym poślizgiem, udało się zwodować.

Obecnie odbywały się rejsy testowe, sprawdzające funkcje okrętu. I Wielki miał właśnie 16 marca zamiar udać się do Portowa, aby obejrzeć swojego nowego flagowca. Dlatego też od piątej rano w pałacu trwał istny rozgardiasz, gdyż król miał w planie także wypocząć przez kilka dni w mieście - pakowanie bagaży, załatwianie dostaw do posiadłości w Portowie etc.

Nie wyjaśniłem jeszcze jednej rzeczy - mianowicie, czemu I Wielki dysponował krajem z Cichej. Otóż w listopadzie 2008 stary pałac królewski w Ursusie spłonął. Z jakiego powodu to się stało - nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie pracowała komisja śledcza. Nikomu z mieszkańców rezydencji i pracowników nic się na szczęście nie stało (pożar wybuchł w nocy). Dopóki trwało dochodzenie, nic za bardzo ze zgliszczami nie można było zrobić, więc podjęto decyzję o czasowym przeniesieniu się do Cichej do 2011 roku. Zresztą, I Wielki lubił to ustronne miejsce, więc jemu zmiana lokum nie przeszkadzała.

Około 7:10 pociąg królewski wytoczył się ze stacji przy rezydencji i powoli ruszył w stronę stacji Ciche, odległej o 2 km (pałac w Cichej, tak jak i ten w Ursusie, posiadał własną bocznicę kolejową). Tam zmieniono lokomotywę ze spalinowej na elektryczną typu pasażerskiego i wreszcie skład pomknął w kierunku Portowa.

Podróż trwała 4 godziny, w trakcie których I Wielki przeglądał sprawozdania dot. podatków z zachodniej części kraju i szczegółowy raport dot. rozwoju Rajskiej Doliny pod rządami Republiki. Tam z kolei od podbicia krainy nie zmieniono polityki - zwierzęta zepchnięto na lewy brzeg tamtejszej rzeki, który nazwano Starą Doliną (znajdowała się w niej . Smocza Góra) i objęto rezerwatem specjalnym - ludzie nie mogli tam w ogóle przebywać (poza służbami porządkowymi). Na prawym brzegu rozwijało się Rajskie Miasto, w 2010 liczące 5 tysięcy mieszkańców. Dzięki umowie z Lodolandią w lipcu 2009, na południe od granicznego łańcucha górskiego, powstało lotnisko międzynarodowe dla Rajskiego Miasta i Sopelkowa (każde miasto miało swój terminal). W listopadzie 2008 udało się uruchomić regularne połączenie kolejowe Doliny z „kontynentalną" Republiką.

W połowie drogi, rzecz jasna, pociąg przejeżdżał przez Ursus. I Wielki oderwał się od papierów, wziął lornetkę i spojrzał luźno przez okno. Na głównym dworcu miasta nikt (lub mało kto) się nie zorientował, że przejeżdża pociąg królewski.  
Gdy skład wjechał już na łącznicę do linii w kierunku Portowa, król spojrzał przez lornetkę w kierunku zachodnim.

Szczątki pałacu - ledwo widoczne - nadal nie były uprzątnięte.  
\- Co za morony, śledztwa na tyle szybko nie przeprowadzą, żeby uprzątnąć ten bajzel... - mruknął.  
\- Republikanie tak mają? Zwykle uwijacie się szybciej - mruknął Maciuś, siedzący po drugiej stronie wagonu i coś czytający.  
\- Faktem jest, że robimy rzeczy szybko, co _niektórym_ się nie podoba. Ale to już jest anomalia. Inne śledztwa dot. budynków trwają 2-3 miesiące, a oni drugi rok się z tym bawią.  
\- Może problemy z pracownikami? Finanse? - chłopak wstał i oprał się ręką o pobliskie biurko (nogi miał skute).  
\- Za młody jesteś, nie rozumiesz. Powody są inne.  
\- Następny. Was, republikanów, zaślepia duma z waszych sukcesów, co źle wpływa na odczuwanie porażek.  
\- To, że masz jakieś przyzwolenie na gadanie więcej, niż inni, nie oznacza, że szprechasz co chcesz. Masz to prawo, bo tak sobie Rzecznik Praw Dziecka zażyczył.  
\- No i dobrze, w końcu ktoś musi wam wytykać wasze błędy.  
\- Czy mógłbyś się łaskawie przymknąć? - rzucił I Wielki, siadając z powrotem przy swoim miejscu pracy.  
\- Kończą się argumenty, to się chce zakończyć dyskusję. Normalne... - Maciuś z powrotem usiadł i wrócił do czytania.

Po 20 minutach wszedł Sikorski z papierami.  
\- Wasza Wysokość, projekt nowej operacji wojskowej. Świeży, właśnie przyszedł ze sztabu generalskiego.  
\- Dobrze to w końcu widzieć. Co tam mamy... - król zanurzył się w papiery - wpierw proponują zrzuty spadochroniarzy w nocy na tyłach, a dopiero rano lądowanie sił głównych wraz z pozorowanym... niezłe, niezłe. Tylko że... zamiast marszu na stolicę dałbym połączenie wojsk poprzez przecięcie kraju na dwie strony. - dopisał coś na kartce i oddał ją ofierowi. - Prześlij odpowiedź wraz z korektą.  
Po wyjściu Sikorskiego Maciuś znowu się odezwał.  
\- Znowu chcesz kogoś atakować?  
\- Nie twoja sprawa. Trzeba było zadbać o swoje interesy, jak można było. Tyle, że stworzyłeś ten swój parlament i wszystko padło. Od 1985 byliście tylko atakowani, raz czy dwa atakowaliście jako agresor.  
\- Wojny nie prowadzą do chwały i powodzenia, tylko powiększają pulę nieszczęść. Dwa lata po ostatniej wojnie już kombinujesz z następną, byle żeby coś zyskać. Śmiem twierdzić, że to już nie jest normalne dowództwo, to potworność i szaleństwo.  
I Wielki wstał, podszedł do Maciusia, chwycił go za kark i podniósł do góry. Zabrzękały kajdanki.  
\- Szaleństwo, powiadasz? - mruknął małemu królowi w twarz - A cyrk z parlamentem, Ustawą o Zamianie Ról, testamentem twojego ojca, awantura na konferencji pokojowej na Fufajce jak Państwo Centralne weszło do was żeby ten burdel ogarnąć, to co? Nie szaleństwo? Nie potworność? Na świecie nie ma tych dobrych i tych złych - są tylko interesy państw. My swoich bronimy. A ty, Maciek, raczej mi się nie wydawało, że broniłeś swoich racji. W tym momencie jesteś dla mnie tylko i wyłącznie bachorem, jakich w Republice wiele. Do tego rozpuszczonym jak dziadowski bicz. Więc mówiąc najłagodniej - nie odzywaj się więcej niepytany. - po zakończeniu monologu odstawił chłopaka na ziemię i wrócił za swoje biurko.

* * *

Po dalszych dwóch godzinach pociąg zatrzymał się przy peronie nieopodal Nabrzeża VII, reprezentacyjnego dla Portowa. Właśnie tam stał przycumowany nowy „Władca".  
Dość dziwny to był okręt. Zgodnie z życzeniem I Wielkiego, nowa jednostka miała być, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika, uzbrojona, możliwie jak najmocniej. Projektanci wzięli za wzór danvillską serię krążowników „A", troszkę ją zmieniając - wzmocniono znacznie pancerz okrętu, aby móc zrównać go z pozostałymi jednostkami Królewskiej Floty. Poza tym - zmiany były wyłącznie kosmetyczne i nieznaczne.  
„Władca" miał długość 165 metrów i szerokość szesnastu metrów. Zanurzał się na sześć metrów. Tak jak we wzorze, okręt posiadał 16 dział kal. 127 mm (po dwa na wieżę), 20 dział plot, 8 wyrzutni torpedowych kal. 533 mm (I Wielki chciał, aby było więcej, ale się nie dało). Zasięg jednostki na jednym tankowaniu wynosił siedem i pół tysiąca mil morskich, a dział - 13 km (ulepszono na prośbę króla). Pokład był gładkokadłubowy z silnie wzniesioną częścią dziobową.

I Wielki stanął przed trapem na pokład wraz z Sikorskim.  
\- Miło nareszcie mieć swój statek z powrotem. Acz jest większy, niż myślałem - mruknął król.  
\- Flota zasługuje na perełkę, Wasza Wysokość - odparł oficer. - Zwłaszcza w takiej postaci.  
\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie przesadzili z ilością dział. Aczkolwiek... im więcej, tym lepiej.  
Po kilku minutach oczekiwania weszli na pokład, gdzie zostali powitani przez załogę. Rozpoczęło się oprowadzanie po jeszcze pachnącym świeżością okręcie.  
Na I Wielkim w zasadzie większość nowinek robiła ogromne wrażenie. A gdy „wycieczka" stanęła na mostku, I Wielki wpadł na dziwny pomysł.  
\- Strzelaliście już z dział? - spytał.  
\- Nie mieliśmy okazji. Jak dotąd na testach sprawdzaliśmy zwroty, prędkość - maksymalna 33,6 węzłów, instrumenty i inne rzeczy. Strzelać - nie strzelaliśmy.  
Król chwycił radio.  
\- Halo, kapitanat portu? Mówi I Wielki.  
\- Słucham, Wasza Królewska Mość!  
\- Wejście do portu jest czyste?  
\- Jeszcze jak! Najbliższy statek będzie za cztery godziny.  
\- Dziękuję za info. - władca odłożył odbiornik i odwrócił się do kapitana. - Proszę wystrzelić próbną salwę burtową w kierunku morza na odległość 7 kilometrów.  
\- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość.  
Rozległy się krótkie komendy, załoga biegała wszędzie. Po chwili rozległ się szum - wieżyczki się obracały. Kilka sekund później dźwięk ustał.  
\- Radzę zatkać uszy, Wasza Wysokość. - rzucił kapitan, po czym wydał rozkaz do strzału.  
Rozległ się huk, a po chwili niebo przecinało już szesnaście pocisków z okrętu, które spadły tam, gdzie trzeba.  
\- Dziękuję serdecznie. Testujcie dalej. - rzucił zadowolony I Wielki.

* * *

Odpoczynek w Portowie zamiast kilku dni trwał kilka tygodni. W tym czasie trwały intensywne przygotowania do inwazji morskiej na Kaczogród - mobilizacja wybranych jednostek, przerzucanie dywizjonów i okrętów w punkty wypadowe, etc.  
Jednocześnie przez pałac poselski w Portowie przewijały się dziesiątki dowódców wojskowych, odbierających rozkazy dla swoich oddziałów. Dzień i noc światła w większości posiadłości nie gasły, pod budynek przyjeżdżały i odjeżdżały limuzyny z generałami.

Plan operacji, nazwanej „Dzień zemsty", był następujący: w nocy, na północnych plażach Republiki Kaczogrodzkiej, wylądować miał desant w sile 4 tysięcy żołnierzy z małym oddziałem pancernym. Mieli posunąć się w głąb lądu jedynie kilka kilometrów, zająć dwie pobliskie wioski, okopać się i czekać. Bez sensu? Otóż w kilka godzin cała uwaga dowództwa w Kaczogrodzie zwrócona byłaby na przyczółek północny, skoncentrowano by większość jednostek w celu likwidacji punktu lądowania, odsłaniając plaże na południu. Dla „potwierdzenia" przypuszczeń sztabu przyczółek miał być rankiem wsparty kolejnymi 3 tysiącami ludzi, małym oddziałkiem artyleryjskim i kolejnym oddziałem pancernym. Podczas gdy dowództwo zapatrzone byłoby na północ, główny desant, w sile 50 tysięcy żołnierzy (Kaczogród dysponował 35 tys. armią) wylądowałby na plażach południowych. Założenie było takie, iż zanim sztab w Kaczogrodzie zorientowałby się w sytuacji, miasto miało już być odcięte od głównych sił państwa, a dodatkowo w kierunku armii kaczogrodzkiej maszerowałoby 40 tysięcy żołnierzy Ursusa. 15 tys. wzięłoby stolicę Republiki z ziemi, a 3 bataliony miały zdesantować się w porcie miejskim i narobić zamieszania. Stolica kraju miała być zajęta w maksymalnie 8 godzin.

Tak przynajmniej przewidywał plan, lecz to nie było wszystko.

***

5 czerwca 2010  
godzina 10:30

Z Portowa w morze wyszły trzy okręty wojenne Republiki Ursusa - „Władca", „Mikronacja" i „Lokomocja" - oraz 5 statków transportowych, na których znajdowali się... koloniści i surowce do budowy pierwszego osiedla na dziewiczych terytoriach.

Tak, w przeddzień inwazji I Wielki postanowił rozpocząć... kolonizację nowo odkrytych ziem.  
Zresztą, to nawet nie było postanowienie. To była część planu operacji „Dzień zemsty". Niewinny konwój, zmierzający do nowych wysp, na pokładzie tylko surowce i cywile. Nic więcej. A skoro uśpiło się czujność agentów przeciwnika, to po kilku godzinach „właściwa" armada wychodzi w morze, zgodnie z całym planem.

***

W nocy z 5 na 6 czerwca, gdy rozpoczynał się desant na północy Republiki Kaczogrodzkiej (o 00:15), zespół kolonizacyjny znajdował się na pełnym morzu. Na „Władcy" mało kto spał, całe obecne na pokładzie dowództwo przebywało w pokoju operacyjnym i nasłuchiwało meldunków z frontu. Mostek był prawie pusty.  
W rzeczonej, obszernej kajucie sytuacyjnej znajdował się wielki stół z mapą państwa kaczogrodzkiego, na którego stronie północnej zobrazowana była bieżąca sytuacja taktyczna.  
Raporty z plaż podawały słabą obronę, rozpoznanie lotnicze informowało o braku jakichkolwiek baterii artyleryjskich w okolicy. Rozkodowywane wiadomości obrońców otwarcie alarmowały o ataku i błagały o wsparcie. Sumując to wszystko - I Wielki ponownie, tak jak to było w Rajskiej Dolinie, powiedział „sprawdzam": zaskoczenie po stronie kaczogrodzkiej było całkowite. Co prawda, raporty ichniejszego wywiadu informowały o tym, że republikanie coś szykują na północy swojego kraju, lecz i wywiad wystawił się na pośmiewisko, gdy z Portowa wyszły w morze okręty ekipy kolonizacyjnej. Na doniesienia machnięto ręką, a wtedy już nie było odwrotu.

Na „Władcy" po potwierdzeniu informacji o zaskoczeniu Kaczogrodu już chciano otwierać szampana, ale I Wielki rozkazał oszczędzać butelki.  
\- Panowie, to dopiero pierwszy etap. Nie świętujcie.  
\- Ależ Wasza Wysokość, to jasne, żeśmy wygrali. Teraz my mamy inicjatywę w swoich rękach i możemy robić, co chcemy - odezwał się jeden z generałów.  
Król podszedł do rzeczonego dowódcy.  
\- Wielu wodzów upadło przez taką właśnie pychę. Nie mamy meldunków o ruchach ich wojsk. Trzymać się planu. Żadnych samowolek.

***

Do rana sytuacja toczyła się dalej według planu Ursusa. Przed szóstą rano na przyczółku wylądowało wsparcie 3 tysięcy żołnierzy. Niedługo po tym przechwycono depeszę od McKwacza do wszystkich wojsk kaczogrodzkich - 27 tysięcy żołnierzy miało natychmiast wyruszyć na północ kraju w celu likwidacji przyczółka.

I Wielki nadal nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Cierpliwie czekał na dalsze efekty planów.

Tymczasem około 7:30 rano miała miejsce nieprzyjemna sytuacja na morzu.  
Otóż cała armada kolonizacyjna szła „cała naprzód", na czele „Władca", w centrum ubezpieczała „Lokomocja", a pochód zamykała „Lokomocja". Pomiędzy okrętami obstawy po 2 statki transportowe.  
Do oddziału niezauważona zbliżyła się kaczogrodzka łódź podwodna - sonar „Władcy" nie był jeszcze sprawny, a pozostałe dwa okręty miały łódź poza zasięgiem - i odpaliła w stronę lidera dwie torpedy. Nikt na okręcie nie przeczuwał podwodnego zagrożenia.  
Dopiero, gdy torpedom pozostało 15 sekund do trafienia w jednostkę, Tabaluga (przypominam: był sługą I Wielkiego) wyjrzał przez luk swojej kajuty i dostrzegł dwie smugi w wodzie. Natychmiast domyślił się, co płynie w kierunku okrętu i wybiegł na korytarz, po czym skierował się na mostek.  
Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich (w tym I Wielkiego, który był na miejscu) odepchnął oficera stojącego przy kole sterowym i obrócił ster do pozycji lewo na burt, powodując skręt statku w lewo. Wywołało to niemałe zamieszanie.  
\- Co ty odwalasz?! - wrzasnął kapitan okrętu. - Puść ten ster! W tej chwili!  
Smok oczywiście ani myślał tego robić. Dopadli do niego dwaj marynarze, próbując oddzielić go od steru.  
W tym samym czasie na mostku „Lokomocji" załoga dziwiła się, czemu „Władca" odłącza się od szyku. Całość sytuacji rozjaśniła się, gdy na obsługa sonaru zameldowała:  
\- Panie kapitanie, dwie torpedy płyną w stronę lidera, trzy sekundy!  
Ten sam tekst padł sekundę później na „Władcy", lecz z ust marynarzy dziobowych.

Torpedy musnęły kadłub „Władcy" o centymetry.

Jak Pierwszy Sługa Królewski zauważył pociski - pozostało to tajemnicą.

***

Około 18:00, gdy była pewność, że na południu Republiki Kaczogrodzkiej zostały tylko małe oddziały, rozpoczął się masowy desant wojsk. Na głównym kierunku ataku przebywało tylko 5 tysięcy żołnierzy, wylądowało planowane pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi ze sprzętem. Natychmiast zaczęło się parcie w głąb lądu, wykształciły się dwa kierunki uderzeniowe - jeden na północ, w kierunku przyczółka, a drugi - nazywany „cięciem sierpa" - na północny wschód. Błyskawiczne postępy spowodowały, iż już o 22:30 pierwsze jednostki republikańskie były na przedmieściach Kaczogrodu. Do 2:30 miasto było całkowicie odcięte od 27 tysięcy swoich żołnierzy likwidujących przyczółek na północy. Nad ranem w porcie wylądował mały batalion piechoty morskiej, który narobił wystarczająco chaosu. Do 13:30 cała stolica była już zajęta przez Ursus. Około 17:17 główne siły kaczogrodzkie, będąc już w okrążeniu, poddały się.

Republika Kaczogrodzka przestała istnieć o 19:00, gdy I Wielki ogłosił aneksję kraju.

10 tysięcy żołnierzy miało zostać w podbitym kraju jako siły stabilizacyjne, resztę ekspresowo przewieziono na kontynent. McKwacza także.

***

Tymczasem w nocy z 6 na 7 czerwca na „Władcy" pojawił się nieoczekiwanie premier angielski, którym w owym okresie był Phileas Fogg (już po okrążeniu świata). Odbyła się rozmowa między nim a I Wielkim. Premier nie ukrywał, że płynie ze swoją flotą, aby skolonizować te same tereny, co Ursus. Po pewnym czasie temat zszedł na Kaczogród.  
\- Słyszałem, że ma miejsce Wasz zatarg z Republiką Kaczogrodzką. Jak pokrótce...  
\- Powiem wprost: gdy teraz rozmawiamy, to pod stolicą ich kraju stoją nasze wojska.  
\- Jesteście w stanie wojny?!  
\- Zdziwiony? Robimy to, co musimy. Bierzemy zemstę za niezrealizowanie gwarancji niepodległościowych Rajskiej Doliny.

Rozmowa trwała jeszcze z pół godziny, po czym Fogg udał się na swój okręt.

***

„Republika. Życie Jej. 08 czerwca 2010. 2 sztuki złota.

Nowy Ursus założony, Republika ma kolonie!

W dniu wczorajszym do brzegów nowych ziem przybiła nasza kolonizacyjna armada, zostało założone pierwsze miasto - Nowy Ursus. Od razu rozpoczęto budowę domów i miejsc użyteczności publicznej. W kuluarach mówi się o kolonialnej przyjaźni z Anglią, która też założyła nieopodal swoje miasto."

***

\- NIE, nie będzie żadnych ustępstw prawnych! - ryknął Orzech na zastępczej audiencji.  
\- Ale panie premierze, lud chce...  
\- TAKIE RZECZY TO TYLKO KRÓL ZAŁATWIA! Jazda, koniec audiencji.  
Posłowie z Rajskiego Miasta wyszli.  
\- Powariował gość! - powiedział jeden.  
\- Właśnie! Od czasów Katarzyny się rozpasł.  
\- Wiem! Wyślijmy mu anonim, że ktoś się chce z nim spotkać! Porwiemy go, a sami będziemy sterować królem!  
\- Genialny zamach stanu!

***

„Republika. Życie Jej. 09 czerwca 2010. 2 sztuki złota.

Incydent graniczny w kolonii. Król: nie ma zagrożenia

Wczoraj doszło do incydentu granicznego, w którym zginęło dwóch obywateli angielskich. Jego Wysokość Paweł I Wielki poinformował, iż rozmawiał z premierem Foggiem na ten temat i nie ma zagrożenia spadkiem relacji między krajami."

***

\- Hmm... miałem się stawić tutaj. Pusto. - rzucił Orzech. Zanim się zorientował, był już związany i zakneblowany.  
\- Udało się! Wieźmy go do Portowa na Nabrzeże VIII! - rzucił pierwszy z posłów.

...

Pod Ursusem auto zatrzymał tajemniczy osobnik.  
\- Co jest? - wysiadł i powiedział drugi z posłów.  
BAM. BAM. Obaj zdrajcy leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi.  
Orzech leżał na tylnym siedzeniu.  
\- McKwacz? Przecież miałeś siedzieć w pałacu! - rzucił.  
\- Czyli miałem cię nie ratować?  
\- Rozumiem, możesz chodzić po mieście, król ci nie zabronił. Dzięki wielkie, żeś mnie uratował. Wracajmy, dużo mamy sobie do... opowiedzenia.

***

„Republika. Życie Jej. 12 czerwca 2010. 2 sztuki złota.

Niepokoje w Nowym Ursusie

Ostatnio pisaliśmy o incydencie granicznym sprzed czterech dni, dziś mówimy o niepokojach w kolonii. Coraz więcej tąpnięć między mieszkańcami Nowego Ursusa i Nowego Londynu. Jego Wysokość Paweł I Wielki wrócił wczoraj do Cichej, nie odpowiedział na żadne pytanie dziennikarzy."

***

16 czerwca 2010

Od dwóch dni na terenie Republiki Ursusa znajdowała się angielska armia.  
Wybuchła wojna, lecz nie o kolonie. Prowokacja, która została odegrana w Nowym Londynie po przyjeździe I Wielkiego do pałacu w Cichej, całkowicie się powiodła. Kontrolę nad miastem przejęli republikanie, a w odpowiedzi Anglia zmobilizowała całą swoją armię i ruszyła na Ursus. Do stolicy wrócił również i król, nocując w hotelu w południowo-zachodniej części miasta.

Armia Republiki Ursusa została rozstawiona tak, aby Anglicy kierowali się (a raczej - mogli tylko kierować się) do stolicy kraju. Gdy tam już doszli, wydano im walną bitwę na przedpolach miasta - zgodnie z planem I Wielkiego wszystko miało wyglądać na to, iż republikanie to przegrają. W przełomowym momencie bitwy „z odsieczą" nadeszły wojska Lodolandii, przysłane przez Arktosa w zamian za wieloletni pakt handlowy o lodach. Na tyłach Anglików pojawiły się także znikąd oddziały Republiki. Okrążona armia angielska, powoli wyrzynana, po 6 godzinnym boju poddała się. Phileas Fogg, który dowodził armią, dostał się do niewoli, a bezbronna Anglia poddała się, gdy kilka dni później 14 tysięcy Republikanów wylądowało na jej plażach.

I Wielki był u szczytu potęgi, w międzyczasie doczekał się syna. 

Wszyscy byli przekonani, że jest niepokonany.

Ale na świecie pozostało jeszcze kilka krajów: Equestria, Republika Danville, Królestwo Kluczowego.

Kiedyś Pawłowi I Wielkiemu noga musiała się powinąć.


	4. Ostatnia Inwazja

23 maja 2012  
Pałac Królewski w Ursusie  
godzina 12:00

I Wielki rozpoczął naradę z posłami, specjalnie ściągniętymi z całego kraju - czy to macierz, czy podbite ziemie. Cel był ważny - trzeba było zreformować stary system administracyjny, gdyż ten obecny sprawdzał się może do momentu podbicia Stolicy. Gdy zajęto Republikę Kaczogrodzką i Anglię, pojawiło się mnóstwo dziur i system stał się niewydolny. Przez dwa lata pracowano nad udoskonaleniem starego podziału, ale te działania sprowadzały się do prowizorki i „jakoś to będzie".

W końcu bańka musiała pęknąć i pierwsze protesty wybuchły w Portowie. Za wolne procesy, zbyt mało urzędników - to bardzo piekło mieszkańców. Wtedy władze postanowiły działać.  
Zaraz powiecie „co za imbecyl z I Wielkiego, sam nie potrafi ogarnąć kraju, na stryczek z nim!" Otóż I Wielki miał od administracji kraju doradców, wręcz specjalistów w dziedzinie. Zlecił im opracowanie w 2010 nowego projektu podziału administracyjnego kraju. Ci „lecieli" na prowizorce przez dwa lata, aż w Portowie doszło do czego doszło i król się wściekł.

A było to tak:  
Doradcy debatują nad ustawą na specjalnym posiedzeniu w pałacu, coś piszą, coś bazgrolą na kartkach - nic z tego nie wychodzi. Sekretarz zapisuje wszystko, co kto powie. Wtem - wchodzi I Wielki, wściekły jak nie wiem co.  
\- Panowie, do jasnej cholery, co to ma być?! - wrzasnął - Macie mnie za durnia?  
\- Wasza Wysokość - podniósł się jeden z nich - proszę nas zrozumieć...  
\- Milczeć! Od dwóch je... walniętych lat pracujecie nad nowym podziałem i nic z tego nie ma! Co posiedzenie tylko „proponuję tak, ale nie... proponuję jeszcze tak... a może nie..." Do cholery jasnej, mieliście to zrobić w miesiąc!  
\- Ależ Wasza Królewska...  
\- Co?! Wy do diabła pracujcie! W Portowie już rozruchy trwają, bo wam, Panowie, nie chce się nic robić! Tylko coś kręcicie, kręcicie, wałkujecie, diabli wiedzą co! Macie tydzień, inaczej każdy z was, który tutaj siedzi, spotka się ze Stwórcą! - po czym wściekły nie mniej niż przed wejściem władca wyszedł.

Wracając - doradcy się ogarnęli i po 5 dniach był już projekt dekretu przedstawiony I Wielkiemu. Na szczęście dla tfu!rców - spodobał się królowi, zaakceptował go i zaczęły się zjazdy posłów.  
Ten, o którym dziś mowa - miał być tym ostatnim, jakiś czas później reforma miała być wdrożona. Ogólnie - przewidywała ona więcej urzędników na obywateli, szybsze załatwianie spraw i lepszy podział administracyjny kraju.

Dodatkowo jeszcze zauważę, iż sławetne śledztwo dot. spalenia pałacu wykazało zwarcie w instalacji elektrycznej w kuchniach, co stało się oczywiście po naciskach ze strony I Wielkiego. Szybko po zakończeniu postępowania uprzątnięto zgliszcza i przystąpiono do odbudowy gmachu, ale tym razem dużo większego i przestronniejszego. Zamiast jednego piętra - mieścił dwa, w dodatku posiadał windy, jedną w środku i po jednej w każdym skrzydle. Oddany do użytku w sierpniu 2011.

Przejdźmy do samej narady. Posłowie długo i długo słuchali I Wielkiego, jak ma ta reforma wyglądać - co przyniesie, co zniknie na zawsze, co się zmieni, kto pojedzie gdzie, ilu nowych współpracowników gdzie będzie, etc. Trwało to aż do szesnastej (król poprosił o zjedzenie porządnego obiadu przed spotkaniem), wtedy w końcu władca zakończył prezentację i spytał o opinie. Nikt nie protestował, wszyscy wiedzieli, że zmiany są potrzebne i konieczne.  
Skoro tak, to I Wielki pozwolił otworzyć okna w sali, można się w końcu napić wody, przekąsić batona. Ale król jeszcze wstał i zabrał głos.  
\- Panowie, proszę o uwagę. Zwłaszcza posłowie z terenów dawnej Anglii.  
Zapadła cisza, zamiast której jeszcze sekundy wcześniej był gwar rozmów.  
\- Kończymy projektować następną inwazję, bazą wypadową dla niej będzie właśnie Anglia. Panów posłów stamtąd proszę o przygotowanie obozów dla wojska możliwie jak najszybciej, niedługo po zakończeniu prac ruszamy.  
\- Ile czasu to jeszcze zajmie, Wasza Wysokość?  
\- Jakiś tydzień-dwa. Mobilizacja i przerzucenie wojska do Anglii kolejny tydzień. Macie łącznie trzy tygodnie.  
\- A jeżeli można się zapytać - co jest celem?  
\- Republika Danville.  
Część posłów się zachłysnęła wodą, trzeba było ich ogarnąć przez parę minut.  
\- Przepraszam Waszą Wysokość, ale... król na serio chce iść z nimi na wojnę?  
\- Jak kończyć dzieło to kończyć z hukiem. Najsilniejszy gospodarczo kraj w rejonie, zwłaszcza Zagłębie Danvillskie. Gdybyśmy ich podbili, to skarb państwa by był pełny aż po sufit, uwierzcie mi, panowie.  
\- Jak Wasza Wysokość sobie życzy, tak Waszej Wysokości wolę zawsze spełnimy. Ale co do tego pomysłu mamy wątpliwości.  
\- Już się nie martwcie, panowie posłowie. Cztery razy biłem wrogów, to i za piątym mi się uda.

Tymczasem drzwi od sali nie były do końca domknięte i cały dialog o inwazji podsłuchał Felek, któremu służby w pałacu zostało już kilka tygodni - akurat tyle, ile mniej więcej do inwazji na Danville. Nie marnując czasu wstał i pobiegł donieść o tym Maciusiowi.

\- A więc szykuje kolejny atak na północy... - mruknął mały król, chodząc w kółko po swojej komnacie (I Wielki był tak hojny, że każdy z więźniów - oprócz smoka - dostał wygodną komnatę) z założonymi w tył rękami.  
\- Podobno ma nastąpić za trzy tygodnie, przynajmniej tyle słyszałem - dodał Felek, siedząc na krześle.  
\- Po nim można wszystkiego było się spodziewać, zapewniam cię. Skoro chce dorzucić pod swoje berło Republikę Danville, to na świecie zostają jeszcze Equestria, Kluczowe i Lwia Skała.  
\- Skały nie licz, była zależna od Kaczogrodu, więc teraz jest pod jurysdykcją Ursusa.  
\- Faktycznie. Pytanie tylko, czy coś jeszcze będzie chciał zająć? Equestria padłaby szybko, Kluczowe utrzymałoby się troszkę dłużej.  
\- Więc Maciek, co robimy?  
Chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż na korytarzu rozległy się kroki.  
\- Schowaj się! - mruknął Maciuś do Felka, a ten wpełzł pod łóżko. W ostatniej chwili, gdyż wtedy do pokoju wszedł Sikorski.  
\- Jego Wysokość wzywa więźnia do swojego gabinetu - powiedział w drzwiach.  
Mały król założył ręce na piersi.  
\- Ja wam powiedziałem, że tytułu nie utraciłem. Zdania nie zmienię.  
Poseł (tak, Sikorski awansował!) westchnął.  
\- Jego Wysokość prosi Waszą Wysokość do swojego gabinetu - wymamrotał zrezygnowany.  
\- No i prawidłowo. - i wyszedł za Sikorskim.  
Felek wylazł spod łóżka i zobaczył kartkę na łóżku.  
„Uciekam na początku operacji, zorganizuj wsparcie w Stolicy jak wyjdziesz."

Jak już było wspomniane, Republika Danville była jedynym państwem, które nie było podbite przez Rep. Ursusa ani nie było z nią powiązane gospodarczo i wojskowo (Equestria i Kluczowe jakieś kontrakty handlowe miały). Mieściła się na najdalej wysuniętej na północ wyspie długiej na 232 km i szerokiej na 145 km. Do najbliższego lądu - Anglii - było 660 km. Kraj nie włączył się w wyścig kolonialny na zachodzie, a przez kolejne podboje I Wielkiego dochody malały. Oczywiście było sławne Zagłębie Danvillskie, ale ono jedno nie było w stanie podźwignąć całej gospodarki kraju.  
Wojskowo też nie było najlepiej, Danville mogło wystawić 30 tysięcy żołnierzy (w chwili wybuchu wojny Ursus dysponował 450-tysięczną armią). Kraj był skazany na porażkę.

Tak jak I Wielki obiecał, trzy tygodnie po naradzie ruszyła machina wojenna, szczegółowo - operacja „Śnieżyca". Już na „Władcy" król przyjął ostatniego gościa przed wojną - swojego wynalazcę. Ten przekazał mu prototyp miecza świetlnego, już przetestowany.  
\- Czyś ty zdurniał? - spytał król.  
\- Nie, Wasza Wysokość, broń jest futurystyczna, co prawda bronią białą już się walczy sporadycznie na polach bitew, ale może się przydać.  
\- Dobrze, zaufam ci. Jak coś się stanie, to ty za to odpowiadasz. Głową.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, mój panie!

15 czerwca  
południowe wybrzeże Republiki Danville, plaża „Ukwiał"  
godzina 6:50

\- A mówili mi, zaciągnij się do wojska, będzie fajnie - mamrotał żołnierz z 34pp, ten sam, którego znamy z bitwy o Dolinę.  
Pod gęstym ogniem z plaż druga fala barek desantowych płynęła do brzegu.  
\- Nie paplaj. Wiedziałeś, w co się piszesz - odparł jego kolega (też ten sam). - Rzucili nas na ten odcinek, to mamy wykonać rozkaz. Króla nie obchodzi, czy przeżyjemy, czy nie, mamy wykonać rozkaz. A teraz mamy wyjść i przejąć linię fortyfikacji na plaży. Bez szemrania.  
Ich barka dopłynęła, trap opadł. Zaczął się desant. Natychmiast paru ludzi padło trupem, pozostali wyskakiwali przez burty i biegli do najbliższej przeszkody. Co rusz wybuchały pociski z artylerii okrętowej. Było wielu rannych i zabitych, sanitariusze biegali odległości wręcz maratońskie.  
Oddziały nie posuwały się zbytnio do przodu, a jeżeli już, to robiły to powoli.

I Wielki obserwował całe lądowanie przez lornetkę z mostka „Władcy".  
\- Czego oni nie idą dalej? - mruczał.  
\- Za duży ostrzał z bunkrów, Wasza Wysokość! - krzyknął jeden z generałów.  
\- Gdzie nasze oddziały dywersji? Miały już być piętnaście minut temu i wyrżnąć obsługi tych bunkrów!  
\- Napotkały trudności na skrzyżowaniach 2 kilometry od plaż!  
\- Do cholery jasnej, kim ja dowodzę?! - wrzasnął i podbiegł do radia.  
\- KAŻDEGO, KTO NIE RUSZY SIĘ DO PRZODU NA TEJ CHOLERNEJ PLAŻY, KAŻĘ ROZSTRZELAĆ! NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO, ŻE JEST OSTRZAŁ, DO PRZODU IŚĆ I BUNKRY ZDOBYĆ!  
\- Czy Wasza Wysokość wie, co mówi? - spytał jeden z oficerów.  
\- Wiem co mówię! - odparł I Wielki i spojrzał przez lornetkę ponownie.  
Natarcie ruszyło. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach kaemy w bunkrach ucichły i rozpoczął się desant na masową skalę - 50 tysięcy żołnierzy.

Zdobycie Republiki Danville nie miało być jednak takie proste.  
Wiedząc, że wojna z Ursusem wybuchnie prędko, wojskowi postanowili wybudować - oprócz umocnień na plażach - linię obronną w odległości 7 kilometrów od granic stolicy kraju. Potężne umocnienia miały powstrzymać na długi czas atakujących, a możliwe, że nawet ich odeprzeć.  
Fortyfikacje miały długość łącznie 35 kilometrów, miały 230 bunkrów, a najpotężniejszym punktem umocnień był tzw. Fort Trzech Czaszek, składający się z wielu bastionów i bunkrów. Nie do zdobycia. Podobno.

Po lądowaniu główne siły królewskie osiągnęły linię Flynnów (bo tak ją nazwano) w cztery dni. Rozpoczęło się regularne oblężenie, wiele ataków szło, wracało i było ponawianych. Niezwyciężona dotąd armia I Wielkiego utknęła na fortyfikacjach nie na dwa dni, nie na trzy tygodnie.  
Utknęła na trzy i pół miesiąca.  
Dowództwo próbowało coś wskórać, znaleźć jakiś słaby punkt umocnień - nic. Zero. Null. Wszędzie pudłowali. Za dużo gniazd karabinów maszynowych, za dużo bunkrów.

3 października

Na kolejnej naradzie dowództwa coraz więcej generałów chciało rzucić ofensywę w cholerę i prosić Fineasza i Ferba o pokój. Mieli szczerze dość. Przez te trzy i pół miesiąca zginęło 8 tysięcy dobrych żołnierzy, posiłki z macierzy zapewniły tylko 11 tysięcy.  
Wtem I Wielki spojrzał w inny kąt mapy niż dotąd.  
\- Panowie - mruknął - a czemuż dotąd nie pomyśleliśmy o małym desancie za liniami?  
\- A jaki desant ma Wasza Wysokość na myśli?  
\- Tak z 700 ludzi.  
\- Ależ to szaleństwo!  
\- Panowie generałowie, dajcie mi dokończyć. Tych siedmiuset ludzi wysadzimy na tyłach linii Flynnów, o tu - wskazał palcem miejsce jakieś 4 km za liniami - niech dojdą do Fortu Trzech Czaszek i wybiją załogę. Do nogi. Wtedy my przejdziemy tamtędy i wlejemy się do Danville jak do miski z zupą.  
\- W sumie, czemu nie?  
\- Ale macie mi zorganizować 700 najlepszych ludzi do tej akcji.  
Wtedy na naradę wpadł Sikorski.  
\- Wasza Wysokość, pilny meldunek z Ursusa!  
\- No? - król wziął kartkę i czytał. Oczy zrobiły mu się jak pięć złotych, po czym dostał furii.  
\- ZABIJĘ TEGO DZIECIAKA! I KAŻDEGO ZE SŁUŻBY, KTO DO TEGO DOPUŚCIŁ!

Zgadliście, Maciuś uciekł.

Ale czemu meldunek o ucieczce doszedł dopiero 3 października, skoro mały król planował ucieczkę na początku operacji?  
Nie, nie dlatego, że ukrywano ten fakt przed I Wielkim. Otóż tuż przed rozpoczęciem inwazji nagle zmieniły się okoliczności na niekorzystne i Maciuś musiał odłożyć ucieczkę w czasie. Głównym złym omenem było to, iż Felek został zabrany na pokład „Władcy" jako pomocnik okrętowy i dopiero po zakończeniu wojny mógł wrócić do Stolicy - a umowa między chłopakami przewidywała, że były marszałek Dziecięcego Parlamentu wyjdzie pierwszy i wszystko w mieście przygotuje przed powrotem Maciusia.  
A tu taki wuj! Mały król musiał czekać na dogodniejsze okoliczności przez trzy miesiące, gdyż po tym czasie poinformowano mieszkańców Republiki Ursusa, że armia utknęła pod linią Flynnów. Wtedy ten szybko przygotował swoje rzeczy i 3 października zwiał z pałacu w Ursusie, notabene w biały dzień (o czternastej) i przez kuchenne drzwi.

Później śledczy ustalili, co nastąpiło dalej:  
Maciuś przelazł przez gęste krzaki i metalowy płot ogrodu pałacowego i wydostał się na ulicę Zachodnią. Przeszedł na drugą stronę, na dworzec kolejowy Ursus Zachodni. Wskoczył tam do ostatniego wagonu pociągu do Granicy i zamknął się w toalecie na końcu, która paradoksalnie miała w tym dniu awarię, więc na drzwiach wisiała kartka „nieczynne". Wlazł do niej i zamknął się od środka.  
W ten sposób udało mu się dojechać do Moszczenicy, gdzieś 34 kilometry za stacją Ciche. Tam pociąg został nieplanowo zatrzymany i wsiadło do niego kilka osób z żandarmerii wojskowej.  
\- Oho - pomyślał Maciuś - szukają mnie.  
Nie było inaczej. Do Moszczenicy pociąg dojechał o 19:30, a akcja poszukiwawcza rozpoczęła się już o 15. Wracając - żandarmi przeszukiwali skład od końca do początku, a popsutą toaletę minęli bez słowa. Około 20 pociąg ruszył dalej i do Granicy dojechał z opóźnieniem trzydziestu pięciu minut, o 22:20.  
Mały król musiał wysiąść jeszcze przed samym miastem, gdyż inaczej narażał się na wykrycie w samym centrum. Jak ustaliła komisja na podstawie zeznań świadków, o 21:56 Maciuś otworzył okno, wyrzucił swoją chustę z małym dobytkiem i sam po chwili wyskoczył. Pozbierał się i ruszył na południe, w stronę jakiejś wsi. Nie miał pojęcia, co to za wieś i dokąd iść dalej.  
Wiedział jedno - musi dotrzeć do Stolicy, musi iść na wschód.

Powróćmy jednak na front.  
Około drugiej nad ranem 700-osobowy oddział wylądował w wyznaczonym miejscu za linią Flynnów i ruszył w stronę Fortu Trzech Czaszek. Po półtorej godzinie doszedł na miejsce i zgodnie z planem zaatakował znienacka. Minęło kilkadziesiąt minut, a po nich na maszcie Fortu załopotała flaga Republiki Ursusa.  
To był sygnał do ataku frontalnego.

Dwadzieścia tysięcy żołnierzy ruszyło przez wyłom w linii Flynnów, błyskawicznie oskrzydlając resztę obrońców fortyfikacji. Ci, którzy jeszcze nie zostali zaatakowani (np. z północnych odcinków linii), zostali natychmiast cofnięci do Danville, gdzie naprędce budowano barykady.  
Po godzinie linia Flynnów została zdobyta, a uwaga naczelnego dowództwa skierowana na stolicę kraju.

Pierwsze oddziały osiągnęły granice miasta około 13, próby wejścia do środka zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. I Wielki rozkazał przygotować cztery natarcia - trzy od lądu: od północy, zachodu i południowego zachodu, i czwarte od portu. Ruszyły około siedemnastej.  
Walki na rogatkach trwały kilka minut, impet ataku był potężny. Wojsko weszło na przedmieścia i zablokowało się na barykadach przy wjeździe do centrum. Dowództwo rozkazało je rozwalić pociskami z czołgów - poszło zanadto łatwo. Po wejściu do śródmieścia atakujących powitał ostrzał zewsząd - z dachów, z okien, ze sklepów, z ulic. Republikanie padali masowo. Natarcie od portu i ostrzał z okrętów trochę ostudziły zapał obrońców, ale atakujący powoli posuwali się do przodu. Kwartał po kwartale, ulica po ulicy, budynek po budynku - wszystko musiało być wyczyszczone. Sytuacja danvillczyków stawała się coraz trudniejsza.

W końcu, około 21, do kwatery głównej przybyli sami Fineasz i Ferb i poddali cały garnizon miasta.  
I Wielki triumfował, ale z trudem. Wygrał nie wojnę błyskawiczną, klasyczną w jego wykonaniu, ale wojnę trudną, czteromiesięczną. Gwiazda zblakła.

Pozostał jednak jeszcze jeden akord symfonii do odegrania.

7 października  
Pałac Królewski w Ursusie  
godzina 15:00

Audiencja została zakończona. Odprawiono posłów z kraju na ich nowe miejsca pobytu, zaakceptowano w końcu nowy podział administracyjny kraju.  
Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec pracy I Wielkiego w sali tronowej.

\- Wasza Wysokość, więzień dwieście jedenasty został złapany i czeka przed drzwiami - zameldował sługa.  
\- Wpuścić.

Weszło dwóch strażników, wlokących za sobą Maciusia w kajdanach.  
\- Widzę, że zachciało się uciekać - mruknął I Wielki - Przyznam, że prawie udało ci się zwiać. No, ale prawie robi wielką różnicę.  
\- Różnica czy nie, moja próba jest dowodem, że ucieczka stąd jest możliwa - odparł Maciuś.  
\- Jasne. Jeżeli już, to była możliwa. Sikorski, przynieś no rekwizyt!  
\- Czy Wasza Królewska Mość jest pewny...? - spytał sługa.  
\- Absolutnie. Wszyscy oprócz straży - wyjść.  
Sala opustoszała. Po chwili wszedł Sikorski, niosąc rzeczony przedmiot. Wręczył go I Wielkiemu i skierował się do wyjścia.  
Maciuś z przerażeniem patrzył, co poseł przyniósł. I nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Po wyjściu i zamknięciu drzwi od sali tronowej Sikorski usłyszał jedno zdanie. Wypowiedział je I Wielki.

\- Otworzyć parasol.


	5. Czyn niemożliwy

3 kwietnia 2040

Minęło 28 lat od podbicia Republiki Danville. Ursus nie przeprowadził od 2012 roku żadnej większej ofensywy. Żołnierze przychodzili do armii, szkolili się, przeczekiwali wymagany okres pobytu w armii i odchodzili z niej po upływie czasu.

I Wielki na początku kwietnia przebywał w Rajskiej Dolinie, na obchodach 32. rocznicy Kryzysu Dolińskiego. Powiedział tam, iż "świat nie widział nigdy takiego porządku przed Kryzysem, niż po nim. Musiało zginąć wielu, aby spokój został zaprowadzony".  
Przebywał na obchodach sam, gdyż - jak to miał w zwyczaju - nie brał Pierwszego Sługi Królewskiego (ani innych więźniów) do miejsc pochodzenia.

Po uroczystościach spotkał się z Arktosem, nadal będącym jego sprzymierzeńcem.  
\- Trzydzieści dwa lata trzymasz to imperium w garści - powiedział bałwan - i jest spokój. Zastanawiam się, jak ty to robisz?  
\- Zwyczajnie. Umiarkowane ustępstwa na rzecz podbitych nacji, jeśli trzeba, to żelazna ręka i pacyfikacja. Proste.  
\- Ja próbowałem wiele lat podbić Dolinę, a się nie udawało przez ten zielony… syfon.  
\- Bo głąb, za przeproszeniem, jesteś. To trzeba nie tylko artylerią zasypać wroga, to też armią lądową na jego terytorium wejść. Drugiej rzeczy nie zrobiłeś, tylko sobie siedziałeś, siedziałeś i marudziłeś w Sopelkowie na swoje oddziały, że tylko lody żrą.  
\- Czyli niby miałem wejść prosto do Rajskiej? Za proste!  
\- Ech, Arktosie, uwielbiasz plątać sobie najprostsze rozwiązania. A tu tak nie można. Szukaj najłatwiejszej i najkorzystniejszej drogi dla swojej nacji.  
\- Wy, ludzie, nie zrozumiecie lodolandzkiej mentalności.  
\- Bo bałwan jesteś, i tyle.  
\- A ja się założę, że do końca roku z twojego imperium nie zostanie nic, tylko stare ziemie.  
\- Pfff… gadanie. Wytrzyma dużo dłużej.  
\- Zobaczymy, zobaczymy...

* * *

Tymczasem w Ursusie...  
Porucznik Szur kilka lat wcześniej wkręcił się do garnizonu pałacowego. Widząc, że większość więźniów nic nie robi, postanowił ich "wkręcić" do pracy w swoich spółkach.  
Na początek - wziął Fineasza i Ferba do jednej z fabryk broni na obrzeżach stolicy. Ledwo weszli do gmachu, porucznik kazał zastępcy dyrektora wyjść na obiad, po czym razem z jeńcami wszedł do jego gabinetu i się zamknął.

\- Po co nas tu pan wziął? - spytał Fin.  
\- Słuchajcie, sprawa jest wysokiej wagi, będę mówił wprost. Chcecie wyjść na wolność?  
\- A czemu mamy nie chcieć?  
\- Dobra. - wyciągnął zza pazuchy kilka kartek - Tutaj macie plany miecza świetlnego. Skserowałem w pałacu, króla przecież nie ma w mieście. Waszym zadaniem będzie zrobić po jednym mieczu świetlnym dla każdego więźnia królewskiego. Wiecie, jaki dla kogo kolor ma być?  
\- No, mniej więcej - odparł trójkątnogłowy, oglądając schematy. - Dostaniemy materiały?  
\- Wszystko zasponsoruję. Tylko milczeć przed wszystkimi, robicie u mnie za magazynierów!  
\- Jasne!

* * *

Po kilku dniach budowa pierwszego miecza była na półmetku, w międzyczasie rozpoczął się remont sali tronowej w pałacu. Realizowała go oczywiście spółka budowlana powiązana z porucznikiem Szurem. Z drugiej strony, dzień po zwerbowaniu braci, do Ursusa powrócił I Wielki i chciał być pewny, że remont przebiegnie szybko. Wojskowy, szukając sposobu na ucieczkę więźniów z pałacu, zastanawiał się nad potencjalnymi pierwszymi uczestnikami.

Rano, w dniu rozpoczęcia prac w sali tronowej, kazał wezwać nikogo innego, tylko Maciusia, do swojej kancelarii. Gdy ten wszedł, zamknął drzwi na klucz i stanął za biurkiem.  
\- Więzień dwieście jedenasty będzie łaskawy spocząć - mruknął, opierając się oboma rękami o stół.  
\- Po co pan… - zaczął mały król.  
\- Cśśś, Wasza Królewska Mość, to dla picu, żeby strażnicy łyknęli. - szepnął - Ja tak oficjalnie nie mogę, tylko przesłuchania czy coś.  
\- Więc pytam: po co pan mnie tu przysłał?  
\- Wasza Wysokość, krótko: jest okazja do ucieczki. Wkręcimy króla do prac w sali tronowej, niby to do rewitalizacji instalacji pod podłogą. A tak naprawdę Wasza Wysokość wykopie tunel na głębokości 1,5 metra pod posadzką sali na zewnątrz pałacu. Reszty dopilnuję ja.  
\- Eee tam, panie Eugeniuszu, nie ma szans. - odparł zrezygnowany Maciuś.  
\- Jakże to, Wasza Królewska Mość? Jedyna taka szansa, a król odmawia?  
\- Nie ma sensu. Nie będę ryzykował mieć po raz piętnasty otwarcia.  
\- Otwarcia? Niby jakiego?  
\- Niech pan nie udaje głupiego, błagam. Poza tym, czternaście razy próbowałem się stąd ulotnić, za każdym razem mnie łapali. Próbowałem górą, ziemią, pod plandekami, w przebraniu, nic nie wyszło. Nawet gdybym przygotowywał się miesiąc, to nic by z tego nie wyszło.  
\- Wasza Królewska Wysokość, proszę się naprawdę zastanowić nad moją propozycją. Jak się nie uda - zrobię wszystko, aby nic się Waszej Wysokości nie stało. Przysięgam na świętej pamięci ojca Waszej Królewskiej Mości.  
\- A wszystko zostanie skorelowane ze Stolicą?  
\- Komórki ruchu oporu dostaną informacje.  
Maciuś zmarszczył brwi, zamyślił się. Po chwili się uśmiechnął.  
\- Przyda mi się wiadro i łopata, panie poruczniku.

* * *

Następnego dnia w tronowej panował zgiełk, robotników jak mrówków. I Wielki i Szur patrzyli przez drzwi główne na zrywających starą posadzkę pracowników.  
\- Za ile te prace się skończą?  
\- Do czerwca powinno być po wszystkim, Wasza Wysokość.  
\- Dwa miesiące? Czyś ty zdurniał? A gdzie ja interesantów będę przyjmował? W komórce na miotły? Pod schodami?  
\- Wasza Królewska Mość się nie gorączkuje, gabinet jest dosyć duży, był specjalnie przygotowywany na takie sytuacje niedysponowania salą tronową. Audiencje najwyżej będą skromniejsze.  
\- A Maciuś to tobie po co? - władca mruknął, patrząc w głąb sali na chłopaka wykopującego dziurę za tronem.  
\- Mówiłem, trzeba wykopać tu… przekop znaczy się do przewodów pod podłogą, wymagają konserwacji.  
\- Ale czemu akurat on? A nie taki na przykład McKwacz?  
\- Nie zgodziłby się przecież, on nie do takich brudnych robót.  
Między rozmówcami przeszło paru pracowników niosących wiadra z narzędziami.  
\- Oj tam, zmusiłbym go, i nie zająknął by się nawet.  
\- Ale Wasza Wysokość, do tego konkretnego zajęcia potrzeba drobnej osoby. Kaczor to nie jest odpowiedni, nie zmieściłby się.  
\- No, może faktycznie masz rację. Ale coś mi się wydaje dziwnego, Szur. Przez ostatnie kilka dni podbierasz moich więźniów do swoich spółek. Najpierw Flynn i Fletcher do magazynu, teraz Maciuś do kopania dołu.  
\- I tak nic nie robią całymi dniami, niech popracują dla kraju w taki sposób. Co nam szkodzi?  
\- Zrozumiałbym, gdyby różne spółki, niepowiązane ze sobą, brały każdego z nich do prac.  
\- Ale nikt nie wie, że tak można, Wasza Wysokość. A tak to zawsze mamy nad nimi kontrolę! Proszę mi odpowiedzieć - gdyby któryś z nich pracował poza "naszymi" firmami, to czy mógłby król zagwarantować, że żaden z nich nie ucieknie, będąc poza pałacem?  
I Wielki zamyślił się, zapadła cisza, przerywana odgłosami kucia posadzki i ścian.  
\- Może faktycznie masz rację… czekaj, ja tak samo powiedziałem kilka minut temu. Déjà vu, czy co?  
\- Nie, Wasza Królewska Mość. Przepraszam, lecz obowiązki zwierzchnika wzywają mnie do jednej z fabryk. - i wybiegł na korytarz.  
Król pokręcił głową. "Boże, czemu dajesz mi takich ludzi za współpracowników" pomyślał.

* * *

Minęły dwa miesiące.  
Salę tronową oddano do użytku 6 czerwca. Wymieniono całą posadzkę, położono nowe dywany, zawieszono nowe żyrandole, skuto tynki, położono nowe i pomalowano ściany na nowe kolory. Tron wyczyszczono, wyfroterowano, wypucowano, naprawiono wszystkie uszkodzenia, uzupełniono braki w obiciu.  
Dzień przed pierwszą audiencją Szur obszedł całą komnatę w celu sprawdzenia, czy wszystko jest w porządku. W pewnej chwili zajrzał za tron na podłogę. Tak jak było umówione z ekipą remontową - jedną płytę podłogową można było unieść bez problemu. Zadowolony - opuścił salę i zameldował królowi, że wszystko jest ok.

* * *

23 czerwca  
godzina 11:00

Trwało spotkanie I Wielkiego z delegacją z Król. Kluczowego w sprawie umów handlowych.  
Maciuś przebywał tymczasem w swoim pokoju i gapił się w okno. Nie było żadnych sygnałów od Szura, który przebywał na urlopie poza Ursusem, ani sygnałów ze Stolicy, że coś się tam zaczyna dziać. Cisza.  
Ta cisza w eterze dobijała małego króla. Niepewność i oczekiwanie na jakąkolwiek informację zżerała chłopaka do tego stopnia, że dla obsługi pałacowej wyglądał na osobę będącą na początku jakiejś choroby. Nic i nic. Mogliby coś przysłać, papier czysty, literę jakąś, kawałek wełny - zawsze to coś, jakiś sygnał, że "wiemy o tobie".  
Wtem - pukanie do drzwi. Maciek wstał i je otworzył. Był to jakiś służący.  
\- Wiadomość od porucznika Szura do więźnia dwieście jedenastego.  
Po czym dodał szeptem:  
\- Wasza Wysokość, tajne. Proszę się nie martwić.  
Chłopak pochwycił kopertę, zamknął drzwi i rozpakował. W środku był zwitek papieru.

 _Dziś o wpół do dwunastej wieczorem. Nie daj się złapać strażnikom. Samochód przed bramą, tę zamykają o północy. Gwardziści przed nią zmieniają się o wpół do. Nie daj się pochwycić. Wiadomość spal._

\- Kości zostały rzucone - mruknął Maciuś.

* * *

Tak jak było umówione, mały król o 23:24, ubrany w swój zwyczajny strój - który miał ze sobą zawsze - i nie biorąc ze sobą nic (bo nie miał żadnej rzeczy w więzieniu pałacowym, o ile tak można nazwać te warunki), uchylił drzwi na korytarz.  
Cisza. Cały pałac śpi, albo jest gdzieś jeszcze narada.  
Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju i cicho zamknął drzwi, po czym zaczął się skradać w stronę głównych schodów. Było to jakieś sześćdziesiąt metrów do przejścia. Powiecie pewnie, że nic takiego, ale światła były zgaszone, a zapalenie to automatyczna demaskacja.  
W pewnym momencie trzeba było minąć drzwi do komnaty królewskiej. Przez szparę pod drzwiami Maciuś zauważył pierwsze ewentualne niebezpieczeństwo.  
I Wielki jeszcze nie spał - świeciło się światło.  
Uciekinier przemknął obok drzwi i dopadł schodów. Nadal cisza jak makiem zasiał. Powoli zaczął schodzić po głównych schodach pałacowych, dojście do półpiętra zajęło mu prawie minutę. Już miał schodzić po drugiej połowie, gdy zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
Przed drzwiami stał strażnik.  
"Niech to diabli," myśli Maciuś, "znowu ta sama polka."  
No nic, trzeba wracać. Pół minuty upływa na wejściu na górę i marsz w kierunku schodów w południowym skrzydle pałacu, bliżej jego komnaty.  
Zbliżał się właśnie do pokoju króla, gdy nagle usłyszał głos.  
\- ...nic nie potrafią zrobić dobrze! Hydraulika trzeba będzie zatrudnić!  
To był I Wielki. Chłopak zamarł.  
\- Dokąd Wasza Wysokość się kieruje? - odezwał się inny głos. Maciuś go poznał także - Tabaluga.  
"Biedak, mózg mu chyba zlasowało te trzydzieści lat temu" pomyślał mały król. Na dalsze przemyślenia nie było czasu, gdyż ten prędko schował się za najbliższy kwiat stojący po stronie drzwi do komnaty królewskiej, gdy te się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich I Wielki osobiście.  
\- Do ogólnodostępnej łazienki. Moja armatura się popsuła. Ty już idź spać lepiej, zajmę się resztą.  
\- Rozkaz, Wasza Wysokość.  
Król zamknął drzwi i ruszył w kierunku łazienek, które znajdowały się za schodami głównymi. Gdy przechodził obok kryjówki uciekiniera, liście zaszeleściły. I Wielki się zatrzymał, a chłopak, przerażony, patrzył na władcę z odległości kilku metrów.  
\- Ech, te przeciągi - mruknął król i ruszył dalej, po chwili wchodząc do łazienki i zapalając światło.  
Maciuś nie czekał, wypełzł z ukrycia i pobiegł, stawiając możliwie najcichsze kroki, do południowych schodów. Spojrzał na zegarek.  
23:29.  
"Niech to diabli!" pomyślał, dopadając schodów. Po cichu zbiegł na dół, na parterze rozejrzał się, czy nikogo nie ma. Pusto, ciemno i cicho. Ruszył więc do bocznego wejścia do sali tronowej, które po kilku sekundach biegu osiągnął. Wszedł do środka i drzwi zamknął.  
W komnacie - tak jak w całym pałacu. Mrok i cisza. Mały król podbiegł na podwyższenie i za tronem się skulił, po czym podniósł umówioną płytę posadzki. Jego oczom ukazało się znane wejście do tunelu.  
Rozejrzał się, czy nigdzie w sali nie ma nic podejrzanego, po czym zerknął na zegarek ponownie.  
23:31. Trzeba się śpieszyć.  
Chłopak wlazł do dziury i nałożył płytę z powrotem na wierzch. Tyle dobrego, że tunel był chociaż jakoś oświetlony.  
Pozostało mu do przejścia 250 metrów na wolność.

* * *

Tymczasem Szur czekał w nieoznakowanym aucie naprzeciwko bramy. Minęło wpół do dwunastej, warta się zmieniała. Maciusia - nie ma.  
Porucznik zaczął się niepokoić. Albo coś się stało, albo chłopak nie chce uciec. Cały plan może pójść w piach, zwłaszcza, że gwardziści od czasu do czasu podejrzanie zerkają na samochód.

Nagle tuż przed fontanną - znajdującą się kilka metrów za bramą, przez to nazywaną "wjazdową" - rusza się ziemia, po chwili się unosi i ląduje obok, a spod powierzchni wychodzi Maciuś. Widząc, że straże jeszcze się zmieniają i coś tam gadają, nie patrząc w jego stronę, przykrywa wejście do tunelu i odwraca się w kierunku wyjścia. Porucznik zapalił silnik.  
Wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie.  
Mały król puścił się biegiem do bramy, było to z jakieś sześć metrów. Gwardziści zauważyli go za późno, aby zatrzymać go przed wjazdem - pędem ich minął i wybiegł na ulicę. Przednie drzwi auta otworzyły się i chłopak wskoczył na siedzenie, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Szur z piskiem opon ruszył spod bramy.  
Zapadła cisza.  
Po kilku minutach odezwał się jeden ze strażników.  
\- Panowie, chyba wylecimy z roboty…

* * *

\- Co tak długo, Wasza Wysokość? - mruknął Szur. Auto pędziło po północnej obwodnicy miasta w kierunku węzła na wschód.  
\- I Wielki i straże.  
\- Przed strażami ostrzegałem, ale że król przeszkodził Waszej Królewskiej Mości?  
\- Coś nawaliło mu w jego łazience, ledwo się ukryłem.  
\- Trzeba było iść od razu do południowego skrzydła, nie byłoby problemu. Ale i tak najważniejsze, że jest po wszystkim. Niepokoiłem się, że coś się stało.  
\- A co było nie tak?  
\- Gwardia podejrzliwie zerkała na samochód.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie spisali numerów?  
\- Nie mieli szans, poza ich wzrokiem. Poza tym, to fałszywki.  
\- Nie boi się pan, panie poruczniku, że odkryją, kto pomógł?  
\- Nie wykryją. Brak dowodów na kogokolwiek. Tymczasem niech się król prześpi, do dawnej granicy z dwie i pół godziny będziemy jechać.  
\- Zapytam jeszcze o jedno - rano odkryją, że zwiałem?  
\- Skądże! Dogadałem się z lekarzem pałacowym, że Wasza Wysokość "zachorowałeś". Przez pewien czas utrzyma to I Wielkiego w fałszywym poczuciu spokoju. Plan jest taki: dowożę Waszą Wysokość do granicy, król ją przekracza sam. Trzeba od granicy przejść 10 kilometrów do miejscowości Wryczno. Tam jest punkt przerzutowy urządzony. Będą na króla czekać do południa. Stamtąd już dowiozą Waszą Wysokość do Stolicy bez problemów.

* * *

Po 2 godzinach i 37 minutach samochód dojechał w pobliże dawnej linii granicznej. Mały król otworzył drzwi i wysiadł.  
\- Niech Wasza Wysokość uważa na siebie. I proszę wziąć to - Szur podał chłopakowi podłużny przedmiot.  
\- Co to?  
\- Miecz świetlny. Skonstruowali go ci… no, Flynn z Fletcherem. Tylko do obrony własnej i w ostateczności do czasu przybycia do Stolicy. Powodzenia. - po chwili porucznik zamknął drzwi i odjechał.  
Maciuś, w miarę wypoczęty po podróży, ruszył na wschód. Gdzie był - nie wiedział.  
Szedł wzdłuż drogi przez jakiś czas, gdy spostrzegł przed sobą jakiś lichy budynek na wysepce na środku drogi. Gruntowa nawierzchnia się nie zmieniała. Powoli podszedł do ściany i zajrzał przez okno. Pusto.  
Rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył przewrócony słupek. Przybliżył się - spostrzegł, że to słup znaczący granicę Królestwa Maciusinego. Nawet godło i nazwa się nie starły przez 30 lat! Podniósł ostrożnie słup i osadził na swoim miejscu. Upewnił się, że wszystko jest tak, jak miało być, i ruszył dalej.  
Historycy zajmujący się tym okresem zgodnie uznali, że jest to symbol początku upadku imperium ursuskiego. Słup znajduje się obecnie w Muzeum Historii Kraju w Stolicy.

* * *

24 czerwca  
Pałac Królewski w Ursusie  
godzina 8:30

I Wielki jadł śniadanie. Spojrzał na stół jeńców królewskich, spodziewając się tam zobaczyć ich komplet. Zawiesił jednak wzrok, gdy zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Jednego brakuje! - wykrzyknął w pewnym momencie. Wszyscy się poderwali w stołówce na nogi.  
\- Kogo brakuje? - spytał jeden ze służących.  
\- Maciusia! Tego małego, wrednego wilczka!  
\- Ależ Wasza Wysokość, on jest chory - odezwał się McKwacz - doktor u niego koło 6:30 był, pilnie go wezwano. Siedzi tam u niego, podobno nie pozwala wstać z łóżka. Śniadanie do jego pokoju mu zaniesiono.  
\- Na pewno? - I Wielki zerwał się, zły, i pobiegł na górę.  
Pod pokojem zatrzymał go wychodzący z komnaty lekarz małego króla.  
\- On tam jest? - spytał zdenerwowany władca Republiki Ursusa.  
\- Kto? Maciuś? - odparł doktor - Jest. Śpi. Gorączkę ma.  
\- Potwierdza pan?  
\- Potwierdzam, jak najbardziej. Jeszcze jak!  
\- No to dobrze. Już się niepokoiłem. - król odwrócił się na pięcie i spokojny wrócił do stołówki.

* * *

godzina 9:00

Tymczasem Maciuś naprawdę znajdował się niedaleko Wryczna. Widział już zabudowania wsi.  
Tak blisko. Jeszcze chwilę i będzie bezpieczny.  
Kilka metrów… i już jest w miejscowości.  
Teraz tylko znaleźć konkretny adres. To zajmuje chłopakowi 20 minut, po czym staje, zmęczony, przed wejściem do jakiegoś domu i resztką sił puka w drzwi.  
Otwiera jakaś kobieta.  
\- Zapraszamy Waszą Wysokość, witamy w kraju! - rzuciła.  
Maciuś nic nie powiedział, wszedł do środka, przeszedł do pokoju dziennego i… legł na kanapie, po czym zasnął w ubraniu, tak jak był.  
\- Niech śpi, 11 kilometrów w nocy to dużo dla dziecka - mruknął dowódca placówki do gospodyni.

* * *

O piętnastej w pałacu w Ursusie o ucieczce Maciusia dalej nie wiedział nikt. Wszystkie sprawy toczyły się ponoć swoim starym torem.

I Wielki siedział nad raportami z prowincji północnych kraju, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty. Szur był na urlopie na południu, Sikorski urzędował w Stolicy.

Nie, tak się nie da.

Rzucił papiery, wstał i wyszedł do ogrodu. Chodząc po alejkach tak nim nosiło, że ja chrzanię.  
Do nikogo normalnego zagadać. Zero. Tylko te cholerne raporty o społeczeństwie.  
I Wielki chodził tak do wieczora. I nie zrobił nic.

* * *

Tymczasem wieczorem, zgodnie z planem, mały król już znajdował się w drodze do Stolicy. W samochodzie omawiano panującą sytuację w mieście, jakie są zamiary ruchu oporu.

Około dwudziestej drugiej auto wjechało w granice miasta. A to od 2008 roku wyglądało zdecydowanie inaczej - pierw należy oczywiście powiedzieć, że się rozrosło w kierunku południowo-zachodnim i zachodnim od centrum sprzed 32 lat, ze 130 km2 zrobiło się 295 km2. Liczba mieszkańców wynosiła w momencie powrotu króla 170 tysięcy (2008 - 40 tys.)

O 22:23 samochód zajechał gdzieś na wschodnie przedmieścia "starej" Stolicy (dalej będące przedmieściami) i zatrzymał się przed jedną z kamienic. Wszyscy pasażerowie wysiedli i szybkim krokiem weszli do budynku na drugie piętro.  
Gdy Maciuś pojawił się w lokalu, powitano go owacją. Wśród zgromadzonych znajdowało się paru przyjaciół króla, większość sztabu głównego ruchu oporu i dużo osób nieznajomych. Chłopak natychmiast został wyściskany przez Felka i Klu-Klu, która przyjechała zza mórz kilka dni wcześniej na wieść o planowanym powrocie króla.  
Wszyscy przeszli po tym do pokoju w głębi domu, w którym uwagę od razu przyciągał duży stół z mapą miasta.  
\- Dziękuję za gorące przyjęcie - rzekł Maciuś, gdy tylko wrzawa ucichła. - Minęło trzydzieści lat, a mimo to wszystko może być jak dawniej. Ale do rzeczy. W Ursusie - mam nadzieję - nadal nie wiedzą o mojej absencji w pałacu, więc trzeba z tego korzystać. Jakie są plany?  
\- Wasza Królewska Mość - odezwał się dowódca ruchu oporu - od wczoraj wszystkie jednostki mają stan alarmowy. Czekaliśmy na powrót Waszej Wysokości, gdyż miał być on przypieczętowaniem decyzji. Atak rozpocznie się o północy. - tu pochylił się nad mapą - Oddziały mają za zadanie opanować Dworzec Główny, teren na zachód od niego, plus strefę w której jesteśmy. Następnie przewidujemy natarcia na zachód, południe i przejęcie budynku Dziecięcego Parlamentu. W dalszej kolejności zaplanowane jest przejęcie pałacu królewskiego i dalsze parcia na podanych wcześniej kierunkach.  
\- Co z lotniskiem?  
\- Wyślemy grupę ludzi w celu uszkodzenia bądź zniszczenia infrastruktury wojskowej. Żaden wrogi samolot nie wzbije się w powietrze.  
\- Możemy liczyć na jakiekolwiek wsparcie powietrzne?  
\- Pamięta Wasza Wysokość rozkaz o ewakuacji floty do Equestrii?  
\- Pamiętam.  
\- Ocalały nasze dwa lotniskowce (po 15 myśliwców każdy), u kucyków robią się jeszcze dwa następne (jeden na ukończeniu) i kilka nowych okrętów. Lotniskowce już są w drodze do wschodnich wybrzeży kraju, razem z silną obstawą.  
\- Czy nie dałoby rady przyspieszyć ataku na pałac?  
\- Zbyt silnie umocniony ze względu na bycie siedzibą poselską. Gdy zaczną się walki, część strażników zostanie wysłana do boju, więc będzie łatwiej.  
\- Przepraszam… czy pan powiedział "siedzibą poselską"?  
\- Tak, zgadza się.  
\- Kto jest urzędującym posłem tutaj?  
\- Sikorski.  
Maciuś wrednie się uśmiechnął. Taka gruba ryba i to w takim miejscu!

\- Dobrze, róbcie co trzeba. Przy okazji - wysadźcie tory 8 km za miastem. Wszystkie.

\- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość!

Wszyscy wojskowi wyszli, w pokoju został tylko król z dwójką przyjaciół. Maciek odsunął krzesło i usiadł, po czym westchnął.

\- Co jest? - spytał zaniepokojony Felek - Co z parlamentem?

\- Nie bój się, wróci. Będzie jak dawniej. Idź, mobilizuj dzieci z całego miasta. Niech się przygotują.

Marszałek wybiegł z mieszkania.

\- Nie cieszysz się, Maciusiu, że wróciłeś? - spytała Klu-Klu.

\- Skądże, cieszę się z wolności. Po prostu jestem zmęczony.

\- Zmieniłeś się.

\- Minęły trzy dekady, jak mogłem się nie zmienić? - chłopak wstał i stanął przy oknie, patrząc na ciemną ulicę.

\- Maciusiu, wszyscy na ciebie liczą, chcą, abyś poprowadził ich do wolności, a jak Bóg da to nawet do Ursusa, a ty nie jesteś tym królem, jakiego znałam! Nie ma tej charyzmy, zniknęła twoja radość życia, chęci! Co się z tobą stało?!

\- Klu-Klu! - ryknął Maciuś odwracając się, aż królewna podskoczyła - Nie rozumiesz, co się działo tam, w pałacu! Codziennie, przez 32 lata, zamknięty w czterech ścianach, do ogrodu tylko w określonych godzinach i pod strażą, przesłuchania mnie i innych więźniów, kary za najdrobniejsze przewinienia - o tym się za ogrodzeniem nie mówiło! Tutaj żyło się prawie normalnie! Trzeba było przeżyć 30 lat w pałacu w Ursusie, słyszeć wrzaski wielu więźniów, w tym królewskich, że przestawało się je słyszeć, widzieć "wrogów króla" zaciąganych do lochów po torturach, często zmaltretowanych i zakrwawionych, być przymuszanym do przenoszenia ich z miejsca na miejsce, będąc specjalnie samemu traktowanym lepiej od nich! Trzeba było tam być, mieszkać i być tego świadkiem, żeby można było zrozumieć, że tam w pałacu było piekło! - usiadł z powrotem na krześle, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakał się.

Na tę scenę patrzyła już nie tylko Klu-Klu. Kilka osób ze sztabu patrzyło przez drzwi na załamanego Maciusia, nic nie mówiąc. Bo co można powiedzieć człowiekowi, a zwłaszcza dziecku, które przeszło przez taką mękę, podczas gdy tutaj toczyło się zwykłe życie?

\- Jemu nie chodziło o fizyczne powody śmierci. To było dla niego za duże niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby ktoś z nas uciekł - chłopak mówił przez łzy. - On chciał nas wykończyć psychicznie. Człowiek raz tam wejdzie, wychodzi już inny. Zupełnie inny.

Królewna zorientowała się, że sztab się przygląda całej scenie, więc zamknęła drzwi i odprowadziła Maciusia do sąsiedniego, specjalnie przygotowanego dla niego pokoju, pomogła mu się przebrać i położyła go do łóżka. Mały król szybko zasnął, ale Klu-Klu siedziała przy nim przez całą noc. I myślała nad jego słowami.

godzina 0:30

W pałacu w Stolicy była cisza, wszystkie światła pogaszone. Wtem do głównego korytarza wpadł posłaniec w pełnym umundurowaniu.

\- ALARM! ALAAAAAAAAAAARM! - wrzeszczał.

Z pobliskich pokojów zaczęli wyglądać zdziwieni wojskowi w piżamach. Przecierali zaspane oczy i próbowali pojąć, co się dzieje.

W końcu pojawił się sam poseł Sikorski.

\- Co się tu odjaniepawla?! - krzyknął. - Baczność!

\- Panie pośle! - zameldował posłaniec - W mieście wybuchły walki! Powstanie!

\- Co ty pleciesz? Jakie powstanie?

\- Ruch oporu się ujawnił, główne arterie w centrum zablokowane, kolej odcięta! Służby porządkowe przechodzą na stronę rebelii!

Sikorski spojrzał krzywo na posłańca.

\- Rano zobaczymy. Spać. - rzucił krótko i odmaszerował.

Tej decyzji miał później pożałować.

Rankiem w pałacu w Ursusie pierwszy o walkach w Stolicy dowiedział się McKwacz, w dodatku od jednego zaufanych sług. Panowało medialne milczenie na temat powstania. Zero. Wszystko po to, żeby I Wielki się nie wściekł.

A że plotki rozchodzą się szybko, do południa wszyscy więźniowie wiedzieli o tym, co się dzieje w Stolicy.

Tymczasem powstanie nie tylko osiągnęło cele przewidziane na pierwszy atak, ale przystąpiło do realizacji części drugiej. Powiększenie stanu posiadania na zachód i południe od podstawowych linii poszło gładko, lecz ostre walki trwały przy gmachu Dziecięcego Parlamentu.

Około jedenastej w mieście zaczęły wybuchać pierwsze pożary, będące głównie konsekwencjami butelek z benzyną.

Maciuś przebudził się o wpół do 11. W pokoju panowala cisza, a na krześle, opierając się o łóżko króla, spała Klu-Klu. Spokojnie i ostrożnie ją przełożył do łóżka, przykrył i wyszedł do kuchni coś zjeść.

Około dwunastej przyszła większość wojskowych i odbyła się odprawa. Mały król dowiedział się o postępach powstańców, zaskoczeniu republikanów i sojuszu z siłami porządkowymi.

\- Panowie - odezwał się po odsłuchaniu raportów - do piętnastej ma być odbity parlament, a wieczorem chcę być już u siebie. Brak kontrakcji ze strony wroga jest warunkiem sprzyjającym dla nas.

\- Ależ Wasza Wysokość, wspominaliśmy już, pałac jest silnie broniony...

\- Zajmiemy go na spokojnie. Osobiście poprowadzę natarcie, proszę mi zaufać.

\- Czy Wasza Królewska Mość jest pewny? Na pierwszej linii...?

\- Powiedzmy, że to... sprawa osobista - Maciuś zmrużył oczy - Będzie tak: o dziewiętnastej bijecie w dzwon katedry. To będzie sygnał do ataku, na który ruszymy z dwóch stron - od ulicy Królewskiej i od parku królewskiego. Ja prowadzę ten parkowy. Od frontu wchodzą dla odwrócenia uwagi, a ja wprowadzę sekretnym wejściem. Przejdziemy prosto do sali tronowej, otworzymy bramę i pałac opanujemy. Proste. Kilka minut i po walce.

\- A co z posłem?

\- Jego zostawcie mnie.

\- Raporty ze wschodniej części kraju, Wasza Wysokość - zameldował smok, kładąc na biurku I Wielkiego papiery.

Król wziął pierwszy z wierzchu i zaczął czytać.

\- Raport sytuacyjny... Sikorowo... przyrost pieniężny... małe starcia w centrum... małe starcia? CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?! - wrzasnął - PRZYPROWADŹ MI MACIUSIA!

\- Toć nie można, Panie, przecież chory.

\- Jutro z rana ma być u mnie w gabinecie! Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ma gorączkę, czy nie!

\- Jak sobie Wasza Wysokość życzy.

\- Przekaż straży, żeby wzmocnili patrole. Mysz ma się nie prześlizgnąć.

Stolica/Sikorowo

godzina 19:00

Rozległo się bicie starego dzwonu katedralnego. Kilka sekund później przez bramę główną wbiegł mały oddział powstańców i otworzył ogień do strażników pałacowych. Wywiązała się strzelanina, ogłoszono alarm w budynku. Kilka okien się otworzyło i ukazały się w nich karabiny maszynowe, które natychmiast zaczęły strzelać. Atakujący zostali przygwożdżeni ostrzałem z pałacu, kryli się za czymkolwiek - kamieniami, krzakami, murem posiadłości. Paru padło na miejscu, ale o odwrocie nie było mowy.

Tymczasem z drugiej strony przez wybitą dziurę w murze do ogrodu wszedł drugi oddział powstańców z Maciusiem na czele. Po cichu przemknęli przez opustoszały ogród zoologiczny i dotarli do sekretnego wejścia do tunelu. Oczywiście to przejście było - w porównaniu do tego ursuskiego - wygodniejsze i dobrze oświetlone, można było iść cały czas wyprostowanym.

W międzyczasie Sikorski przebywał w sali tronowej i wygodnie usadził się na tronie, słuchając raportu od jednego z gońców. Obok tronu, na kolumienkach i pod szkłem, leżały insygnia koronacyjne, dostępne dla zwiedzających.

\- Więc jesteśmy odcięci? - mruknął, gdy wysłuchał całości sprawozdania.

\- Nie inaczej. Przydałoby się drugie wyjście na tyłach.

\- A sytuacja w mieście?

\- Podobno cała "stara" Stolica zajęta przez rebelię. Nie wiem nic więcej, nie ma łączności.

\- Dobrze, idź weź broń i goń na stanowisko. Musimy odzyskać połączenie i się ewakuować.

Posłaniec wyszedł, a Sikorski westchnął.

\- Ta prowincja jest najgorsza, od lat to I Wielkiemu wypominałem.

Wtem poczuł na swoim gardle ostrze noża. Za tronem rósł gwar.

\- Dzień dobry, pośle Sikorski - mruknął Maciuś, nadal trzymając nożyk w ręce.

\- Ty? Co tutaj robisz? Przecież powinieneś być w Ursusie, podobno jesteś chory!

\- Masz przedawnione informacje. Od dwóch dni jestem na wolności, całkowicie zdrowy.

Salę wypełnili powstańcy, część z nich pobiegła oczyszczać pałac z gwardzistów republikańskich.

Niektórzy otoczyli tron i wycelowali broń w Sikorskiego.

\- No to jak będzie? - mówił dalej mały król, odchodząc trochę od posła - Łagr czy 13 kul w tył głowy?

\- Że co? Czy ty wiesz, co mówisz?

\- Jeszcze jak! Zabrać go do lochu!

Żołnierze wyprowadzili posła. Maciuś tymczasem rękojeścią noża rozbił szkło i po 30 latach włożył z powrotem koronę na swoją głowę.

Po 25 minutach pałac był oczyszczony ze strażników wiernych Sikorskiemu.

I Wielki zasiadł o 20:30 przed telewizorem, aby wysłuchać wiadomości. Zawsze słuchał wydań republikańskich, lecz tego wieczoru włączył kanał informacyjny ursuskiego oddziału Retaursa (międzynarodowej agencji informacyjnej).

Po dżinglu wydanie zaczęło się dziwnie.

\- Szanowni Państwo, jak już wspominamy od rana, w Stolicy, zwanej także Sikorowem, od zeszłego wieczora trwa powstanie zbrojne. Opanowano większość Starego Miasta, donoszą nasi reporterzy. Obecnie walki przenoszą się na zachodnią część miasta. Władze lokalne nie skomentowały dotychczas sytuacji.

Wtedy do prezenterki podszedł realizator i podał kartkę z jakimś tekstem, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Dostaliśmy przed chwilą informację, że przywódca powstańców wygłosi oświadczenie przed naszymi kamerami. Przenosimy się więc do Sikorowa/Stolicy.

O dwudziestej minut trzydzieści osiem na ekranach telewizorów na całym świecie pojawił się nikt inny, jak Maciuś. Pokazano go w jego gabinecie, stojącego przed biurkiem, w stroju koronacyjnym.

\- Drodzy mieszkańcy Królestwa Maciusinego, przebywający w kraju i poza jego granicami!

Wybiła godzina, kiedy po trzydziestu trzech latach nasz kraj staje do walki o niepodległość. Dwa dni temu uciekłem z rezydencji królewskiej w Ursusie, w której byłem więziony przez cały ten czas. Ubiegłej nocy w Stolicy rozpoczęło się powstanie zbrojne, mające na celu wyzwolić miasto spod władzy republikańskiej. Udało się nam pochwycić zarządzającego republikańską prowincją posła Jana Sikorskiego, który znajduje się w niewoli. Całe stare miasto jest w naszych rękach. Jednak nie spoczywajmy na laurach. Niedługo przybędą posiłki dla republikańskich oddziałów walczących w mieście. Z tego miejsca, z gabinetu królewskiego w pałacu w Stolicy, ja, król Maciuś Pierwszy Reformator, wzywam wszystkich zdolnych do noszenia broni obywateli Królestwa Maciusinego i chwycenie za oręż w obronie naszej niezależności.

Dzisiaj nie ma podziału na prawicę czy lewicę, na dobre rządy parlamentarne czy złe. Dziś musimy stanąć ramię w ramię, czy starzy, czy młodzi, czy grubi, czy chudzi, aby wygrać naszą niepodległość, zabraną nam w 2008 roku.

Zwracam się także do innych narodów podbitych przez Republikę Ursusa. Wasz czas na wyzwolenie także nadszedł. Każdy ma gdzieś ukryte coś, o czym się nie mówiło. Pora, aby zrobić z tego użytek. Wydobądźcie to.

Na koniec chciałem zwrócić się do władcy Republiki Ursusa, Pawła I Wielkiego.

Jeżeli chcesz pokoju, wycofaj natychmiast wszystkie wojska ze wszystkich podbitych krajów i przywróć im niepodległość. Jeżeli chcesz się bić, proszę bardzo. My jesteśmy gotowi do walki i walczyć będziemy, czy to do zwycięstwa, czy do śmierci. Nie spodziewaj się łatwej wojny.

Niech żyje wolność i wszystkie wolne narody!

\- Przynieście szybko wody i wezwijcie lekarza! - wrzasnął jeden ze służących.

I Wielki leżał na ziemi bez ruchu. Wyglądało na to, że dostał zawału.

Wbiegło kilkunastu innych ludzi z obsługi pałacowej i zaczęło cucić króla.

Wtem ten sam się podniósł i usiadł w fotelu, ciężko oddychając.

\- Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć... - mruknął - jak on... jak on...

\- Jak kto i co?

\- JAK MACIUŚ UCIEKŁ Z PAŁACU DO CHOLERY?! MÓZGU NIE MACIE?!

\- Ależ Wasza Wysokość, nikt nic nie meldował...

\- NIC?! JA WAM ZARAZ DAM NIC! KAŻDEGO ZE STRAŻNIKÓW, PEŁNIĄCEGO WTEDY SŁUŻBĘ, KAŻĘ ROZSTRZELAĆ! WASZE DZIAŁANIA UDUPIĄ TEN KRAJ, O ILE TEGO JUŻ NIE ZROBIŁY! WYŚLIJCIE NATYCHMIAST DWIE DYWIZJE ABY SPACYFIKOWAĆ TO PRZEKLĘTE MIASTO, A TEGO GÓWNIARZA DOPROWADZIĆ DO MNIE ŻYWEGO!

* * *

26 czerwca

Nad Stolicą wstało słońce. W mieście stan posiadania powstańców zwiększył się nieznacznie, aczkolwiek parcie na zachód i południe miasta było duże. Do tego w dzielnicy zachodniej wybuchły walki i drugie zgrupowanie zwolenników Królestwa Maciusinego opanowało spory obszar.

Poza miastem, jednakże, działo się dużo.

Wystąpienie Maciusia w telewizji międzynarodowej agencji Retaurs wywołało poruszenie na całym świecie. W Equestrii i Królestwie Kluczowego organizowano marsze poparcia dla walczących w Stolicy. Na terytoriach okupowanych przez Ursus solidaryzowano się z powstańcami jedynie konspiracyjnie, gdyż publicznie groziły za to wysokie kary.  
W samym zajętym Królestwie Maciusinym wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami. W Granicy i Watergate doszło do małych starć tamtejszych oddziałów ruchu oporu ze służbami porządkowymi. Trasy prowadzące do Stolicy vel Sikorowa były wysadzane bądź tarasowane. We wczesnych godzinach rannych doszła do miasta wieść, iż na terenach dawnego Królestwa Północnego (tego samego, które zaatakowało w 2008 Maciusia jako pierwsze) także wybuchło powstanie narodowe, lecz oprócz terenów tamtego kraju objęło też północną część królestwa Maciusia. Wszystko się wyjaśniło o jedenastej, gdy pojawiła się deklaracja przywódców powstania, iż chcą przyłączenia do Królestwa Maciusinego.

Za to wściekłość I Wielkiego osiągnęła zenit.  
Nie mógł znaleźć lekarza Maciusia z pałacu w Ursusie (wyjechał poprzedniego dnia w południe), coraz więcej raportów lub plotek dochodziło z ogarniętego walkami rejonu wschodniego kraju - np. we Wschodowie lądują wojska specjalne (plotka), wielka armada floty płynie w stronę wschodnich wybrzeży (prawda), cała Stolica wzięta przez wroga (plotka), Sikorski w niewoli (prawda).

Około 13 doszła też wieść, iż w nocy z pałacu uciekli następni więźniowie. Tym razem Sknerus i Phileas Fogg.  
I Wielki o mało co nie dostał apopleksji.

* * *

5 sierpnia 2040

Udało się odepchnąć po długich i ciężkich starciach wojska interwencyjne Republiki pod przywództwem posła Sikorskiego spod Stolicy.

Na innych terytoriach okupowanych były też wyzwolone duże połacie terenów (poza Rajską Doliną) - na początku lipca uciekli Fineasz i Ferb.  
I Wielki nie wytrzymał i osobiście ruszył na wschód na czele całej Armii Królewskiej. Chciał swoimi własnymi rękoma rozerwać Maciusia na strzępy. Skoro nikt tego nie zrobił do tej pory, to on to musi zrobić sam. Postanowił jeszcze raz zawierzyć swojemu sprytowi i wysłał do Maciusia zaproszenie na spotkanie na froncie pod Glitułami, 120 kilometrów na zachód od Stolicy. Ten się zgodził.

I właśnie piątego dnia ósmego miesiąca wodzowie stanęli naprzeciw siebie, pierwszy raz od czerwca.

\- Czego Wasza Królewska Mość sobie życzy? - spytał Maciuś.  
\- Za mną możecie zobaczyć wielką armię. Jest to ta sama, która zdobyła Stolicę trzydzieści lat temu. Zdobędzie ją jeszcze raz.  
\- Mrzonki, to nie jest ta sama armia, tamtych oddziałów już nie ma, żołnierze z tamtych czasów są starzy albo już nie żyją.  
\- A co za różnica? Jesteśmy w stanie przełamać front w kilka godzin i złoić wam tyłki porządniej. Chyba, że się… boicie.  
\- My? Bać się? - mały król spojrzał na swoją armię w okopach nieopodal - Ty żartujesz, czy serio mówisz?  
\- Gdybym żartował, nie dawałbym ci teraz wyboru. A jest on taki: starcie armii i duże straty po obu stronach, albo jeden na jednego, tu i teraz.  
\- W jakim sensie "jeden na jednego"?  
\- Pojedynek. Ty i ja. Ty masz swoją szablę, ja mam miecz.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Za pięć minut.  
Monarchowie rozeszli się do swoich obozów. Wschód nie dowierzał, Ursus już triumfował.

* * *

Po umówionym czasie, w to samo miejsce królowie wrócili. Do tego wyszedł Sikorski, który został arbitrem. Stanął z boku, a władcy naprzeciwko siebie. I Wielki nie miał swojego lekkiego płaszcza królewskiego, do spodni miał przyczepioną pochwę z mieczem. Maciuś nie miał swojej korony (no, za duża była).

\- Proszę o wyjęcie umówionej broni białej - powiedział poseł.  
Przeciwnicy wyjęli.  
\- Walka toczy się do wyczerpania sił jednej ze stron. Proszę zaczynać.  
\- Na śmierć? - mruknął I Wielki.  
\- Na śmierć. - odparł Maciuś.

* * *

Pierwszy zaatakował król ursuski, wyskokiem i ciosem z góry, plus wrzask. Maciuś atak przyblokował. I Wielki następnie zaczął ataki z boków, wplatając czasem między nie uderzenia z góry. Mały król z trudem blokował każdy wyprowadzony cios, a prędkość ataków I Wielkiego uniemożliwiała mu jakikolwiek kontratak. Dodatkowo, monarcha republikański spychał go w kierunku armii Wschodu.

W pewnym momencie Maciuś postanowił wykorzystać swój wzrost i sytuację - prześlizgnął się między nogami I Wielkiego i złapał go za kostki, co spowodowało jego wywrotkę. Zanim ten się podniósł, król wschodni wyprowadzał już atak. Król ursuski ciężko, ale jednak zablokował cios. Jednak to dziecięcy monarcha teraz miał inicjatywę w swoich rękach i jeszcze szybciej niż I Wielki wcześniej wyprowadzał uderzenia.

Nagle jeden z ciosów Maciusia spadł ostrą stroną szabli na płaską stronę miecza I Wielkiego. Ostrze miecza nie wytrzymało i przełamało się na pół, nie nadawało się do niczego. Po akcji monarcha ursuski stał osłupiały z kikutem broni, a chłopak stał w pozycji en garde.  
Dalsze wypadki potoczyły się błyskawicznie. I Wielki przywołał swój miecz świetlny (czego Maciuś się spodziewał) i szybkim ruchem zaatakował z góry, rozcinając szablę chłopaka na dwie części. Wtedy Maciuś wydobył swój miecz świetlny (a tego I Wielki się nie spodziewał), włączył go i z furią zaatakował. Każdy kolejny cios był wyprowadzany coraz szybciej, I Wielki nie dawał już rady się bronić.

Po kilkuset atakach Maciuś zdołał wytrącić miecz I Wielkiemu i przewrócić go na plecy. Stanął mu nad brzuchem i wycelował swój miecz w niego.  
\- Przeciwników się docenia i szanuje. Zaślepiła was pycha. Ponownie. - mruknął, po czym zawrócił do swoich.

Wojna trwała dalej, lecz był jeszcze jeden akord, który miał odegrać kto inny...


End file.
